Book 1: Prophecies
by Aodh Stormeyes
Summary: One night I fall asleep in bed on Earth. When I wake up I'm on a prison ship heading to Vvardenfell. 10 years before the beginning of the Nerevarine Prophecies. AuthorInsert. Some Language. Lots of violence. Decent bit of humor, especially later on.
1. Prologue: An Impossible Awakening

**__A/N: **So for those of you familiar with my other works, you will likely notice a difference in the writing style. The truth is I wrote this a couple of years ago as part of a joint effort with a friend. Kim and I decided to both write similar fics. I'd do one that started with _Morrowind. _She'd focus more on the _Oblivion_ storyline. After a while we both decided to create our own type of elf and after a bit of polishing, I had this story finished. All-in-all, this was supposed to be a five part series for me. Book 1 focuses on the _Morrowind Prophecies_ main quest. Book 2 is _Tribunal_. Book 3 is _Bloodmoon_. Book 4 shows my involvement during Kim's side of the story for the Oblivion Crisis, Knights of the Nine, and the Shivering Isles. Book 5 was to be the conclusion with all the needed prophecies broken and/or fulfilled.

Sadly, Book 3 was never finished. So I'll post what I have and perhaps renew my efforts in Book 3 (though there was a slight falling out between Kim and I over various reasons). But I'm still going to focus mainly on my _Inheritance _Fic, _Blödh abr du Shur'tugalar_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Elder __Scrolls_ series. I just own copies of the games and play them. I am not making money from this fanfiction.

**_Prologue – An Impossible Awakening_**

Fredas, 27th Second Seed, 3E418

* * *

><p>"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked Kim as she poured over her history homework, looking up from my own notebooks. In one of the notebooks, I was writing one of my various stories, this one being called <em>Wizard <em>_Ink_ in which the main character was an author before he found out that he was actually the lord High Archmage of Gionha, the realm he set his novels in. In the other notebook, I was writing spells I could use in _The __Elder __Scrolls __III: __Morrowind_, one of my favorite games of all time, second only to its sequel, _Oblivion_. Before Kim responded to my question, I could almost "see" her answer.

"Just playing _Oblivion_; I started a new game." She said. It was one of those moments where I was sure she knew what I was thinking as much as I knew her thoughts.

"Again?" I looked at my watch and sighed. Time really flies when you're doing something you like; sometimes it likes to fly just a little too fast, which really bugs me when I actually want to get something done. _Must __be __getting __old__…_ I thought. "We'd better get going; there's only two minutes left for lunch. So, if it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. I knew that it was possible that she had temporarily forgotten if she had a Greenwood (the local annual renaissance fair) rehearsal. I slung my backpack onto my right shoulder and picked up my notebooks, making sure that nothing fell out of either of them.

She and I walked in silence this time, which happens when we aren't busy bouncing ideas back and forth, until we had to go our separate ways to our next class. Kim went through the doors outside, heading for her IB English class in the annex, while I continued past the office and down the 100 hall to PC troubleshooting. As I walked, I wondered what I would do at Kim's house apart from just sitting there watching Kim playing a game I missed dearly.

I shook my head, clearing my head. It was stupid of me to be jealous, since I had given _Oblivion_ to her in the first place (which had her addicted just as easily as it had me) and I could also now afford the Game of the Year edition anytime I wanted. All I was waiting on was a decent computer I could actually call my own. That definitely wasn't in _my_ price range at the moment though.

– – – – – –

I stepped out of the shower and dressed for bed, which as usual consisted of pajama bottoms and a tank top, or a wife-beater (a name I have a strong aversion to). I was excited for karate tomorrow which would be followed a couple of hours later, hopefully, by a trip to Kim's. I ignored Dustin's comments as I cleaned off my bed of my things which he deemed "out of place." It wasn't my fault really that I was running out of allocated space in the bedroom I shared with Dustin. I still felt like I was only a guest instead of a roommate though.

_I __really __need __to __stop __being __so __nice __to __people._ I thought as I threw my blanket over me. I fell asleep almost immediately. All I remembered were my last few thoughts of what the future might have in store for me after high school.

– – – – – –

"Hey, wake up. Wake up." A rough voice said. The first thing I noticed upon opening my eyes was that I seemed to be looking at the first part of _Morrowind__'__s_ character creation. I sat up immediately in shock and pressed myself against the wall, turning to look at the speaker. I almost did a double take as I realized I was looking at a Dunmer.

"Why are you shaking? Are you okay? You were dreaming. What's your name?" He asked as I pushed myself even further against the wall of the little room, clearly scared now. I was almost beginning to hyperventilate. My mind stopped me, however, from responding with my real name, since it might attract undue attention.

"Aodh Ailill," I managed to say. It was the first fantasy-sounding name I thought of. I was even more shocked though at how, despite my fear and confusion, my thoughts kept quite rational. Sure, I was still scared out of my wits, but the initial shock was passing. My mind kept telling me that this was a dream and to follow along for now.

"Well, not even last night's storm could wake you. I heard them say we've reached Morrowind, I'm sure they'll let us go." Jiub said. I let out a shaky breath. It was only a dream. It had to be.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to see a guard walking towards us. I waited for Jiub's next line, but it never came, sending a chill down my spine. Taking another deep breath, I forced myself to stand up and lean casually against the wall.

"This is where you get off, come with me." The guard's words sent another chill down my spine as I tried to duck past him when he turned to guide me to the deck. I made it easily past him and ran to the trapdoor leading outside. I opened it and stepped onto the deck itself, my breath caught as I gazed out at Seyda Neen. I lifted my right hand to shield my eyes from the sun shining brightly overhead. The light brought something else to my attention. I lifted my left hand to study it and found that I had to squint to do so as the sunlight reflected off my skin, which was completely white, as if I had been dipped in paint.

Stilled shocked, I somehow managed to walk down to the docks towards the second guard (it should have been the third one actually, where was the other guy?), who was waiting for me. "So you've finally arrived, but our records don't show from where."

"I honestly couldn't tell you. What day is it?" I asked, still in shock. The date of the _Morrowind __Prophecies_ beginning was 3E423 or 424 and if my guess was right…

"Today is Fredas, the 27th of Second Seed." The guard answered.

"The year?" My breath caught in my throat once again when I heard it.

"Third era, the year of Akatosh, 418." Ten years before _Morrowind_, fifteen before _Oblivion_. I was dumbstruck. All I could really answer when I was asked about my origins again was "I don't know. I honestly don't know." What had happened to me? What had I turned into?

"Well, your unique appearance aside, do you know where you were born?" The guard asked, snapping me back from my thoughts. _Texas__…_ I thought in response. I shook my head though, reminding myself that this was a dream, albeit a very odd and realistic one. "We were not told that you had lost your memory. Anyway, follow me to the Census Office and they'll finish your release." That set a few alarms off in my head. Sure, this was an essential part of _Morrowind__'__s_ character creation, but I didn't come from a prison.

"I wasn't in prison." I protested as I followed the guard up to the Census and Excise Office. The guard actually laughed when I said it though.

"I heard that you tried to kill the Emperor after waking up from a year-long sleep. You then slept for another year before the Emperor had you sent here after a dream he had and something you apparently said in your sleep."

I had a sudden sharp pain in my chest. The dream… the dream… I remembered it now. I had seen a pure white Elf with black hair that reached past his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. He was dressed as I was now, the clothes of a commoner. There was Azura next to him who told me that a trio of Elves would cause such a change in Nirn that prophecies would be both broken and fulfilled at the same time. I never saw the other elves, nor did Azura speak of them anymore. She didn't say anything else actually since the elf just stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. That was all I could remember. That and the name _Karanmer_, which I had no doubt was the name of whatever race of Elf I was.

Doubts filled my mind as to whether this was a dream or not. I could no longer be sure anymore. The guard leading me unlocked the door to the Census Office and I stepped inside, obviously shaken by my revelation.

"Ahh yes, we've been expecting you. You'll have to be recorded before you're officially released. What's your profession?" The worker… what was his name… Oh yeah, Socucius Ergalla, said as I closed the door behind me.

"Uh, I'm a- was a nightblade." I answered, remembering one of the only classes I actually didn't mind using that much… apart from assassin that is; normally though I just created my own class. I noticed that Socucius was actually writing down my response.

"Very good. The letter that preceded you mentioned you were born under a certain sign. And what might that be?" He asked, looking up from the scroll he was writing my record on. So far the questions were all the same, with maybe a couple of minor differences, which didn't really bother me. Though now I was stuck… I couldn't remember my birthsign. Instead, I acted out of instinct.

"The Shadow." I said quickly. I was dumbstruck again, normally I would have said "the Atronach," but after a moment, I realized that my birth month, May (or Second Seed), was the Shadow's time.

"Interesting. Now, before I stamp these papers, make sure this information is correct." Socucius told me passing over my identification papers. I began reading and stared at the spot which recorded my race. I was an Armor Elf.

I remembered something else now. My eyes were open and the semi-familiar face of Uriel Septim appeared in my view. Without warning, my hands lashed out. One struck the emperor in the neck, the other was a palm thrust to the heart. A small trickle of blood appeared on the emperor's lips as I was pushed back onto the bed or whatever I had been lying on and two swords were held at my throat. The emperor's Blades had to perform their duties after all. Before I lost consciousness again, I heard Uriel Septim mention something about the ferocity of an Armor Elf (or the Karanmer as I now realized).

"Uh, yeah, everything looks right." _You __probably __know __more __than __I __do__… __But __why __did __I __spend __two __years __in __a __coma?_ I thought as I handed back the papers and accepted them again as Socucius stamped them with his seal.

"Show your papers to the Captain when you exit to get your release fee." I walked out of the main office and closed the door behind me. I held the papers in my hand and, for a moment, I felt like tearing the scroll to pieces. I crossed into the side room and looked at the table. _Wow, __how __long __has __that __guy __been __waiting __for __his __dagger?_ I thought as I noticed that Hrisskar's dagger was stabbed into the table, pinning a note to him in place. There was also the lockpick, which I grabbed instantly, setting down my release papers as I turned to open the small chest which held a small amount of gold.

I couldn't find it. I tore apart the shelves as much as I could and didn't find anything. I didn't hear the guard from the main office draw near to see what the commotion was about until he cleared his throat behind me. "What do you think you're doing, criminal?"

I spun around and reached for the dagger but the guard knocked my hand away. "I'll ask again. What do you think you're doing?" I glared at him but didn't so much as open my mouth. For some reason, I no longer believed this to be a dream, but it was still _Morrowind_. I could do anything if I put my mind to it.

My mind! That was the answer! Even though I had no idea if it would work, I focused on creating a fireball. Nothing happened at first, but after a moment, flames appeared in my empty left hand. I watched the guard's eyes narrow right before I used a palm thrust to his face with my left hand, breaking his nose and burning his face. Pivoting, my foot caught his chin before I completed the combo with a low kick to the groin.

With the guard stunned and falling backwards, I grabbed his sword, pulling it from its sheath as I also picked up the dagger and a nearby sack. I tossed the sword, dagger, and lockpick inside, not bothering to empty it first. Snatching up my release papers and rushed out pausing only to see if Fargoth's ring of healing was in the barrel outside the building I would find Sellus Gravius. Quickly, I grabbed the tiny ring and slipped it onto my finger. Still in a hurry, I opened the door leading to Sellus Gravius.

"Here are my papers. I'll take my orders and Caius' package." I said, passing over the scroll and accepting the coded message in haste. "Thanks, farewell." I muttered quickly, going outside as fast as I could. Without further adieu, I ran out of Seyda Neen knowing that I would be arrested as soon as word of my actions spread. To survive now, I needed help… I needed the Thieves Guild. I also could use the help of the Morag Tong…


	2. Getting on One's Feet

**A/N:** So here's the "first" chapter... honestly I don't know if the last chapter really qualifies as a prologue. But still... These chapters seem short for some reason. I'd like reviews on this story as well. I'm not just uploading it for my own personal amusemen- okay maybe I am, but reviews are always welcome. The dates on this fic are all screwed up. They match the Earth calender perfectly (such as the actual year it would correspond to for me), but the distance between dates is completely messed up... I won't change it though.

**_Chapter 1 – Getting On One's Feet  
><em>**Tirdas, 21st Evening Star, 3E418

* * *

><p>— Tirdas, 21st Evening Star 3E418 —<br>It's definitely getting colder, but thankfully I finally paid off my bounty to the Thieves Guild. It took almost seven months to come up with 20 septims. Seven months of careful movement to avoid catching the attention of the many guards around here. Vvardenfell is still pretty much like I expected it to be when I first arrived... I still remember thinking that this was all a dream. It makes me laugh. But back to the guards... they STILL hate me, even though they can't arrest me legally anymore. It hasn't snowed yet, but I hear that the ash storms aren't as bad this time of year, which is good, since this should be the longest night of winter, according to the Earth calendar.

Progress: I managed to pay off Thieves Guild, but will starve if I don't find a way to buy food or find it myself.

I finished my journal entry and put it in the satchel at my waist, wrapping my cloak tighter around me as the cold set fully in. I always hated winter back home and my dislike had carried over into Nirn now as well. It hadn't been too bad at first, especially once I managed to escape the swamp that surrounded Seyda Neen. In fact, it was quite nice during the fall, not too hot and not too cold.

Standing up, I looked at the sun and then, coincidentally, my long-dead wristwatch. I had found it in my pocket (I was surprised that I had those) along with a map of Tamriel after I had found shelter in a cave a decent distance from Seyda Neen and the guard I'd assaulted. The sun's position let me estimate that I had maybe three hours of daylight left. _Perfect__… _I thought as my stomach growled, reminding me that it had been three days since my last meal. I fished out the last of my final loaf of bread from my satchel and began eating. It was the best I could afford, which was pitiful considering that I had been in Vvardenfell for as long as I had.

An idea struck me as I stepped out of the cover of my handmade lean-to. There was an abandoned ebony mine somewhere near the swamp, almost directly south of Balmora, which I was no longer near. I had attracted too much attention when I entered the city the last time to finish paying off my debt to the Thieves Guild. _Oh__god,__the__Thieves__Guild._ I thought. They had threatened to put a commission out to the Morag Tong for my execution. It was almost as bad as if I had asked the Camonna Tong to help me instead. I had thought that the Thieves Guild had honor.

I sat down and tried to remember where the mine was. It took a few minutes of hard thinking before I was forced to accept that I truly had no idea anymore. Even in the game, I had only ever found it once and that was by complete accident. The out of the way location aside, I knew that ebony was heavy as all hell and that I wouldn't be as alone as I would hope in the old mine. I remembered there being flame atronachs and nix-hounds, but I wouldn't doubt if there were other creatures in there as well. I sighed as I belted my stolen sword, which was in a stolen sheath (something that had nearly resulted in my death), to my waist and placed my dagger in my boot. I hadn't yet used the steel broadsword, not at all, since a trail of blood is still a trail for people to follow.

I looked off in the distance. Balmora could only be a few hours walk away, but I didn't walk anymore. Seven months of conditioning had helped me along with that. As long as the terrain with stable and not too steep, I could run all day. It actually reminded me of the Incans, with their road systems through the Andes Mountains; they were actually very athletic and were quite efficient despite a lack of horses. But just because I was able to run all day didn't make me fast, just enduring.

– – – – – –

Balmora was rather busy despite it being well past dusk, yet I didn't so much as go past the outskirts. Instead I turned south and filled the small clay cup I carried in my satchel, taking the drink of water I hadn't allowed myself before I reached the starting point in my search for the mine. I took another as well, since I knew that I was most likely dehydrated beyond all belief.

Placing the cup back into my satchel, I looked south. All I knew about the distance was that if I reached the place that was or would become the Sixth House base Hassour, I had gone too far, though only just. Without wasting anymore time, I began running. I didn't want the money to lead a rich life, but rather so I could survive. I would worry about living in comfort later, when I wasn't in danger of starving.

I hadn't gone a mile before I was forced to dodge the lunge of a nix-hound, which I almost failed to notice. I drew the broadsword and held it as if I were wielding a Chinese blade. This would be my first actual test of my combat abilities since I arrived and I couldn't let it end here. If I couldn't kill a simple nix-hound then I would stand no chance against the flame atronachs, which I wasn't entirely sure I could kill either. There was a nagging suspicion in my mind that any battle with them would end up being a magical one, one which I doubted I'd win.

The nix-hound lunged again and I dodged, bringing the sword down along its side, creating a deep cut. I resisted the urge to just go ahead and fry the animal because I had long since learned that I was affected by the Atronach birthsign somehow, meaning I didn't have the ability to regenerate my magicka, the energy to fuel spells, over time. I could only rely on the ability to absorb spells, which worked only half the time, and potions, which I had never been able to afford.

This time when the nix-hound lunged I met it head on. Pivoting, my leg whipped out and caught it square in the face, which I was surprised at how quickly it collapsed. Just to make sure the hound was dead I raised the broadsword in both hands and swung down on its neck, decapitating it. I wiped the blood off of my sword and sheathed it again. Looking at the body of the nix-hound I had the urge to rest for the night and eat a real meal for the first time in weeks, if not months.

– – – – – –

I had a nice fire going as I cut up the meat on a wooden plank and cooked the pieces one at a time on the point of my dagger, eating them when they were done. When I was full, I cut up some strips, skewered them on sticks I sharpened, and dried them by having them sit in the smoke of the fire. I didn't care if it would be considered smoked meat or jerky, all I was focused on was making sure that I would have food to last me a while.

When it was done I looked up at the sky, with Masser and Secunda hanging high overhead. I had once read that the two moons were actually dying worlds; that was why they seemed to have phases. I didn't really doubt it since I had once noticed how the dark sides of them were often transparent. _To__think__that__I__'__d__miss__reading__this__much,__or__having__a__bed,__or__warmth__from__a__fireplace__or__heater__… __even__just__knowing__that__I__can__have__three__meals__a__day__with__snacks__whenever__I__wished._ I thought longingly. That wasn't even the beginning of things I missed about home, but those things were the basics.

I packed up my camp as best as I could manage in the dimming light of my fire. Finally, I lied down. Dagger gripped firmly in my right hand my eyes closed, and I fell asleep rather quickly.

– – – – – –

Morning seemed to come quickly and I awoke somewhat refreshed. Packing up the rest of the way, I finished by throwing some dirt on top of the embers of what had been my campfire. Sheathing my dagger in my boot, I got my bearings on directions and began running south once more, believing that I was close to my destination.

I was right in my assumption. I saw a cliff in front of me along with three huge boulders. My heart leapt as I recalled seeing those boulders when I had last found it. This would give me enough money that I could actually get myself some decent equipment along with anything else I found need for. I drew the broadsword again and opened the door leading inside. I grabbed the nearby (thankfully) unused torch and lit it with a spark of magicka. I sheathed my sword when I saw, up ahead, a mining cart and, leaning against it, a mining pick; another stroke of good luck. _Where__was__this__luck__a__few__months__ago__when__I__was__nearly__dead__from__hunger?_ I wondered crossing over to the closest rock, which had ebony visible in various places. I was just about to swing the pick at it when a rather large fireball flew right by my head.

I froze, my mind registering my attacker before I turned to see it. My first opponent was one of the flame atronachs. Turning around filled me with even more fear however when I saw not one, but two of the daedra, each preparing a fireball to hit me with. I dropped the pick and lifted my now free right hand, gathering my magicka for a frost spell I managed to learn a few months ago; a spell which would hopefully kill my attackers in one hit.

My hand hit my chest right before I released the magic, throwing a ball of cold just as two fireballs soared towards me. "Icicle!" I yelled before ducking under the attacks. The cold spell hit one of the atronachs dead on. Its fiery body flickered a little bit before returning to normal. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I said, throwing another frost spell. This time it thankfully banished the atronach but not before I was struck in the chest with a firebloom spell. My spell absorption worked as the spell simply disappeared into my skin, but I wasn't so lucky with the second spell which hit me right after the first. The pain of being burned felt horrible, but I could tell that my body was resisting most of what could have possibly been a fatal spell. _Fire__resistance__… __ability__of__the__Armor__Elves.__Got__it!_ I thought as I cast another frost spell, jumped out the way of another fireball, and healed my wounds with the ring on my finger.

That was another thing I had to learn quickly: how to use enchanted items. I found that just by concentrating, I could activate the ring of healing, but I wasn't sure if I could do the same with other items. I went to cast my frost spell again and smirked as the second flame atronach fell. I really needed a silver or enchanted weapon. I doubted that I was going to be able to cast another spell for a long while, which meant a cold supper unless I managed to get some ore back to Balmora and in turn get my hands on some septims.

I picked up the pick again, jabbed the torch into the ground, so that I could still see without having to hold the torch in my hand. Bringing up the pick I chopped downward as if I was using an axe to chop wood. My strength surprised me when a fist-sized mass of raw ebony broke off. Reaching down, I picked it up and was shocked to find that it weighed about ten pounds. Still, it was money.

– – – – – –

I left the mine with a full sack of ebony ore, which felt like it weighed a ton. I very much doubted that I would be able to run this time, but I had enough daylight, judging by the position of the sun, to get to Balmora again and sell my loot before darkness fell again.

I was surprised when I hadn't been harassed anymore as I was banging away in the mine. While I walked, I took the time to notice my surroundings. Off to my left, there was a swinging bridge. When I realized where I was, I truly wanted to kick myself. I could have simply followed the road until reaching the bridge and then entered the mine. Instead of walking towards the bridge, I continued my harder, yet shorter, walk north, heading straight for Balmora.

– – – – – –

I walked into Balmora, smiling at a nearby guard who I was sure was scowling at me underneath his helm. I didn't pay him any more attention really as I made my way to Ra'Virr, who I hoped would have enough money to take the ebony off my hands. Actually, I didn't really care if he had enough money; he just had money, which would be more than enough for me.

"What can Ra'Virr do for you today, good customer? Perhaps Ra'Virr can interest you in Ra'Virr's Daedric weapons." The Khajiit shop owner said as I stepped inside. I simply shook my head "no" before holding out the heavy bag of ebony and dropping it. A few chunks rolled out of the sack and onto the floor.

"I'm here to sell this to you. I'm assuming that a couple thousand septims will cover the costs and allow you to make a decent profit." I told him, my face betraying no desire for money and my voice letting him know that I wasn't going to give him much of a choice in the matter of haggling the price. I had given him a fair bit more than two thousand septims worth of the "black gold."

"Ra'Virr is happy to buy such riches from you. Ra'Virr is more than willing to pay your price." On the inside I celebrated; on the outside, I betrayed nothing. I merely nodded in thanks as he counted out my money.

"I will, however, buy a second satchel from you to carry all of this gold." I told him when he went to pass the money over to me. Ra'Virr quickly produced my request. "I'll pay ten septims for it; no more, no less." I told him, passing over the coins, scooping the remainder into the new bag when Ra'Virr accepted the money.

I walked out of the shop, no longer as worried as I had been these past few months. I felt calmer, more like I was the one in control of my fate. Still I couldn't imagine what I would have done if I hadn't found my way back onto the road when I ran out of Seyda Neen almost seven months ago.

I turned and walked a little down the street to the Mages Guild. It was time to begin my training as a mage before I suited up and became a full-fledged assassin, thief, and nightblade. It was time to show Vvardenfell just who it had decided to screw with these past few months.

I was going to be the Nerevarine after all, damn it!


	3. Dying to Live or Living to Die?

**A/N:** I'm laughing at myself as I have to go through and edit this junk... but hey, I'll live with it. Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or any of the characters except for myself. I am not making any money off of this work.

_**Chapter 2 – Dying to Live or Living to Die?**_

Loredas, 1st Morning Star, 3E419

* * *

><p>I cut through the crowd celebrating the New Year as the Balmora guards raced after me. <em>All <em>_this __trouble __for __a __couple __of __diamonds? __Habasi __had __assured __me __that __Nalcarya__'__s __shop __would __be __empty __tonight._ I thought as I slipped into the alley behind Ra'Virr's shop. I listened carefully as I caught my breath, not that I needed to. I slid down the mask covering the lower half of my face and took off my hood before walking calmly to the South Wall cornerclub.

The cornerclub was surprisingly empty, but, then again, there was a large celebration outside, which meant a lot of money to make for the Thieves Guild. Habasi was sitting in the bar having a drink when I walked up to her and placed two of the three marble-sized diamonds I had stolen on the counter next to her. While I waited for Phane Rielle to offer me a drink, Habasi slipped the rocks from view and replaced it with a potion, which I believed would come in handy when I needed to make a getaway. Habasi really only rewarded shadow potions or tools for thieving, when she didn't outright pay me with money.

I had been stealing for the Thieves Guild for a little over a week, ever since I had learned my Locksmith spell. It wasn't easy at times, since being a thief was more like a full-time job right now. This was actually the first time that Habasi had requested I steal something. That was why I wore the darkest colors I could though, so that I could slip into the shadows in a moment's notice. That was why I also donned a hooded cloak and a black face wrap and always had them hiding my face when I was going to do something dangerous. As an Armor Elf, or Karanmer, I was too easy to track.

"I'll have some flin, please Phane." I said when the bartender made it over to me. "I'll also have the price on head removed. I was careless and a guard recognized me." I said, passing over the gold for both my drink and the fee to remove my bounty.

"Consider it done; just lay low for a day or two. Standard procedure, I'm sure you know." Phane answered and I nodded as my flin was placed in front of me. Another good thing about Morrowind: I didn't have to be twenty-one to drink. It was my way of coping really, but I only drank flin or brandy, nothing else. And even then, I only drank one, enough to ease my worries. Sure, back home I had been Mormon, which meant abstaining from drugs and alcohol, but I don't think my beliefs could apply here, so long as I didn't turn into my mother, who drank and smoked. I didn't consider myself to be addicted either since I could easily go a couple of days without liquor of any kind.

– – – – – –

— Sundas, 2nd Morning Star 3e419 —  
>I've been looking at the coded message for Caius Cosades for a couple of days now and I must wonder when I should deliver it. He's probably been waiting for me, despite my "record." Still, before I do anything, I really need more than just a steel broadsword, since a lot of creatures I'll be fighting are immune to such weapons. An enchanted katana would be best for me, as would a tanto instead of a dagger. The only problem is that Ra'Virr charges WAY too much for the weapons.<p>

Decisions: should probably go see Caius some day soon; maybe think about joining the Morag Tong. The Mages Guild is also looking promising in terms of quests, since a lot of the stuff I'd be doing wouldn't be illegal.

I put the journal back in my satchel and looked around at the rooftop I'd been sleeping on. I had found some Skooma a while back and had stashed it in the crate next to me. The temptation to try it was pretty strong, but I resisted nonetheless. Drinking should only be done at night and when I wasn't about to go do something dangerous… such as stealing Ra'Virr's precious "Daedric weapons."

The streets were empty, even of guards (which surprised me since they knew full well that I was in town). Ra'Virr's store was locked, which I remedied by touching it and casting my Locksmith spell, a spell capable of opening any lock. Pulling up my hood and mask, I slipped inside the shop without a sound, a task that wasn't as easy I would have liked.

I looked around the inside of the Khajiit's shop and moved quickly. Picking up a sack from the shelves, I began looking around, taking the chance to slip some silver throwing knives into the sack as I searched. I was horrible at throwing things, but it was never too late to learn.

Finally I found what I was looking for. The sight of the Demon Katana and the Fiend Tanto made my heart skip a few beats as I reached into the crate they were stored in. Upstairs, I could hear Ra'Virr muttering in his sleep and switching occasionally from a purr to a growl. I let out a silent, yet deep, breath and placed the two blades into the sack. Replacing the lid on the crate, I turned my attention to a small box, which I knew held Ra'Virr's gold. Carefully, I lifted it from the shelf it was on and set it slowly into the bottom of my sack.

I approached the door with caution and pulled it open just enough for me to slip outside. In my mind, I knew that it was about time for my luck to run out and I was proven right once again as I looked to my right and saw a guard turning towards me, even though I was still unnoticed for now.

"Halt, thief!" The guard yelled suddenly as I closed the door and pulled out my new shadow potion. I quickly drank it before turning around and running. The potion tasted ice cold, (and felt quite painful in the current winter temperature) kind of how I would imagine liquid nitrogen to feel like as it ran down my throat. Looking down at my body after a moment, I saw that it was fading from view.

_Good__ol__' __invisibility;__you__just_have_to__love__it._I thought as I rounded a corner and pressed myself against the wall just before the guard came around the corner as well and ran right past me. Smirking, I slipped out of Balmora, taking down my hood and face mask again before the invisibility potion wore off.

Ra'Virr would be pissed, I was sure, but I needed the weapons and money more than he did. Unless he wanted to kill Dagoth Ur in my place… not that I would let him try it anyway.

I sat down against the wall and pulled out my booty. The weapons shimmered slightly as I drew them from their sheaths, causing my usual smirk to widen. I stood, removed my broadsword from my waist and threw it to the side. I then drew my dagger from my boot and looked at it, before changing my mind and returning it back to its sheath.

My stomach chose that moment to growl and my smirk turned into a smile. Reaching into my second satchel, which I originally used to hold my gold before stashing it somewhere I knew no thief would think to look, I withdrew a piece of the hound meat I had smoked and dried just over a week ago. I held the meat in my mouth as I belted the katana to my waist and slid the tanto, still in its sheath, into my other boot. All I needed now was to stash my new gold and find a way to carry my throwing knives.

– – – – – –

"You would be Caius Cosades, would you not?" I asked as I opened the door to the Spymaster's house. I almost had to laugh at how old he looked. I was almost certain though that if I tried to attack him, I'd be dead rather quickly.

"What? Yes, I am Caius Cosades." The man answered. My stomach annoyed me again with another growl as I opened my mouth to speak. I ignored it for now as I reached into the satchel containing my journal and withdrew the coded message. It growled again. _Curse __my __nearly __starving __for __seven __months._ I thought.

"Nightblade Aodh Ailill reporting for duty as ordered, sir." I said as if I were in the military, saluting to add irony to the situation. He took the coded message and after a moment, looked back at me.

"Yes. Very interesting; so, it says here the Emperor wants me to make you a novice in the Blades." I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot a little impatiently. "Are you ready to join the Blades and follow my orders, as the Emperor commands?"

I gave a mock bow and a sincere smirk. "Yes, of course I am ready, Caius. I've had seven months to deliver that package to you. I just never found the time since I was too busy starving and trying to find out where the hell I was."

"Be that as it may, welcome to the service, novice Aodh Ailill. Now you belong to the Blades. We're the-" He began to tell me, but I cut him off.

"Emperor's eyes and ears, guards, et cetera, et cetera. I'll leave your stuff alone, don't worry. I may be one of Balmora's best thieves at the moment, or the most wanted, but I'm not stupid. And if I need to, I'll ask for help from the trainers." I leaned against the wall behind me, dug out another piece of meat and began chewing. Now that I actually took the time to notice, the meat was a little bland, but I was sure that if I had a pot, it would go great in a stew with some ash yams, crab meat, and scrib jelly. Too bad I didn't have a pot.

"Umm, yes." Caius responded, completely caught off guard with my knowledge of how this would work. "You may use my house as you otherwise please. That means if you need rest, you may use my bed. If you need to hide something-"

"Don't spend my money then on your Skooma addiction, sir. I stole a good bit of it fair and square and did so just this morning." I told him. I could almost see the old man's eyes light up in humor.

"So it was you who woke us all up bright and early this morning as the guards looked for you." My smirk widened while I nodded. "Don't worry, novice, your secret and goods are safe with me. Just know that I won't bail you out of trouble unless I absolutely have to."

"Thank you, sir. What are your orders?" I asked, crossing my arms while I continued to chew on the meat.

"First things first, pilgrim, get yourself some armor, even if it's just the light stuff. You're going into some dangerous territory from here on in. You need all the protection you can afford. The trader reported that his prized weapons were missing, so I won't remind you to get a better weapon." I raised an eyebrow._You__kind__of__just__did__remind__me,__baka._ I didn't speak my mind though, not wishing to ruin any more relationships with people… at least not the one with Caius. Else my journey to become the Nerevarine would be hell. "Second thing… you need a cover identity and not one that's connected to your current 'vocation.' Check with the Mages Guild, or the Fighters Guild, or the Imperial Cult, or the Legion. Join the Morag Tong, for all I care, if you can't help but act shady. Just don't use your thief identity around normal folk."

I saluted sarcastically and turned to leave, but Caius opened his mouth again. "And one more thing, get a helm and some gloves your appearance makes you stand out like a sore thumb, in case you didn't know." That really caused my eyes to roll as I exited the house. Now that I had a really good place to stash my cash, all that I needed to do was follow Caius' advice and get some armor. Leather would work for now until I found myself some of the decent enchanted heavy stuff, preferably of the ebony or Daedric variety.

– – – – – –

I finally walked out of the last shop finally with all of the pieces to my armor. The boots, greaves, bracers, and pauldrons were the easiest to find. For my torso, I had to sneak in the barracks of the nearby fort, Frostmoth, and steal an Imperial studded leather cuirass; an easy task by no man's standards. Then I bought simple pair of black gloves to cover my hands, which also hid my ring as well. To hell with what Caius said; if I needed to hide my face, my hood and mask would do for now. No helm would cover my head until I found the Daedric Face of God or, even better, the Face of Inspiration.

I had trucked my gold to Caius' house before I went on my shopping spree; an impressive five thousand septims, which warranted another warning to Caius to not spend it while I was away. Before I had bought my armor, I had sewn sheaths for my stolen throwing knives around my forearms, which fit snugly under my bracers. I had also visited the Mages Guild and paid to have a few spells made for me.

I crossed the river cutting Balmora in half and ran for Caius' house, jumping up the small set of stairs in an easy leap. I opened the door of my destination and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"I thought I said no spending my money on your Skooma addiction, old man." I growled as I watched him light his Skooma pipe. I eased one of the throwing knives out of its sheath. If ever there was a time to learn how to throw a knife, this was it. I was going to kill him.

"I didn't spend your gold, so put that knife away, kid. I have a stash of moon sugar in my sack here." Caius barked at me. My gaze hardened, but I put my knife away nonetheless. "So I take it that you're ready for your orders." I nodded, letting him continue. "Very well, I want you to go gather information about the Nerevarine and the Sixth House from Hasphat Antabolis. He will mostly have you do him a favor, so do it and get the information."

I bowed my head slightly before leaving the small house. I still wanted dearly to kill Caius. I already knew how the Nerevarine prophecy worked; I could just skip this entire plot, go contract corprus disease after killing Dagoth whatshisnuts in Ilunibi, get "cured" in Tel Fyr, become an honorary member of the Urshilaku tribe, pass all of the stupid little ashlanders' tests, be named hortator by the three resident Great Houses of Vvardenfell, obtain Wraithguard from Vivec, kill all the ash vampires I can get my hands on, collect Sunder and Keening, kick Dagoth Ur's ass until it's black and blue, and finally destroy the stupid Heart of Lorkhan that caused the destruction of the Dwemer (the dwarves). After that, if I'm still alive, I also have an ex-wife who'd be dying to meet me. And, after all that, Hircine and his little Bloodmoon hunting fiasco would probably take place.

_Now __wouldn__'__t __that __look __good __on __my __résumé __or __a __job __application.__ "__Hello, __I__'__m __John __Layton, __also __known __as __the __Nerevarine __and __the __killer __of __hundreds __of __people __and __beings __you __never __knew __existed.__" _I thought sarcastically. The thought lifted my mood as I walked out of town towards the Dwemer ruin I would be sent to.

If Vvardenfell was going to keep screwing with me this way, I was going to screw back.


	4. The Shadow Strikes

**A/N:** So looking at how I wrote this, I get the feeling that everyone except for me is just... well... flat. Like I'm playing the game and they aren't really people. My attitude towards them says the same. But then, I've always had a bit of a superiority complex when I can back up my words with muscle.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making money from this fanfiction.

_**Chapter 3 – The Shadow Strikes**_

Morndas, 3rd Morning Star, 3E419

* * *

><p>I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as dawn washed over me. I was sitting against the outer wall of Fort Frostmoth, where I had fallen asleep the night before, knowing that I would need to be at my strongest to fight Snowy Granius. I had died many a time in the game because I couldn't live through the fight with his skeleton. And this definitely wasn't like the game <em>Morrowind<em>.

– – – – – –

I dodged the first attack from the skeleton's war axe and drew my katana with a practiced ease. The skeleton's head rolled and I began walking toward Snowy, moving enough to dodge the poison spells he was launching. I barely heard the creaking in time. Throwing myself to the side, I looked to see the headless skeleton rushing at me, war axe raised again in another attempt to have me join the ranks of the dead.

I drew the tanto at the last possible moment and managed to cut through the skeleton's arm before the axe lodged itself in my head. I forgot however, that the skeleton was also wearing a large round iron shield, which it slammed into my chest, knocking me both backwards and breathless. I tried to move back but found myself against the railing of the bridge I was fighting on. _I __really __hate __bridge __battles._ The thought raced through my mind as I lunged at the skeleton, breaking a fair few of its bones and finally beating it. Before I fully realized my victory, the skeleton disappeared in a flash of light.

I was reminded of Snowy Granius when I felt my body thankfully absorb another poison spell. My fist, which was still gripping the Demon Katana, hit my chest. "Ghost." I said, feeling sudden warmth as my body disappeared. This one wasn't an invisibility spell, which would have been dispelled the moment I did anything besides move and breathe; I was using a chameleon spell, a powerful one that I had created before starting this mission. Snowy looked around for me as I moved closer to him, ramming the blade of my Fiend Tanto up under his jaw, killing him.

I watched his last moment as his mind comprehended what had just happened before his body collapsed. I was shaking, but not because I was horrified or felt guilty about killing an actual person for the first time. I was shaking because I felt like laughing my head off. I felt incredible. No, better, I felt… invincible.

I sheathed my katana and tanto, walking toward the entrance to the Dwemer ruin, pausing long enough to turn the crank which would open the barrier blocking the doors for me.

– – – – – –

"Demon Eyes." I muttered, hitting my chest with my right hand as I entered Arkngthand. To my eyes it was as if light had bathed the entire world. I pulled out one of the potions I had bought a while back and took a drink from it. I didn't feel any different except maybe a slight shiver down my spine as my magicka was restored. To be honest, I had no idea how much magicka I actually had left, but better safe than sorry. No enemy would stop for me while I drank a potion. I wouldn't have enough time unless they were running at me from a distance. I hit my chest again, "Ghost." I had six minutes until I would have to cast the spells again, I would have to make them count.

I moved down the stairs and turned right. The first smuggler in the room received the same fate I'd given Snowy, a dagger under the chin. The second one was more of a luck shot than anything else as I drew a throwing knife and spun around, letting it fly at my other target before he knew what was happening. The knife slit the man's throat and I watched him die, clutching his neck. No amount of healing would bring him back from that.

I wiped the blood off my dagger and ran over to fetch my knife, sheathing it. The unfortunate smugglers wouldn't have anything good on them and so I didn't bother to check what they did have on them. I did see some flin on the nearby table, however. I licked my lips as I took a step towards the bottle of alcohol, but shook my head. If I was going to act like this, then perhaps it was already time for me to stop drinking, which I knew would upset Phane a little since I did have a taste for the stronger, more expensive stuff. _Oh __well, __sorry __Phane. __At __least __I__'__m __not __too __addicted._ I thought as I ran back out into the main cavern and used my tanto to slit the throat of the third smuggler before I stabbed my dagger into the left eye of the fourth and final person in this section of the ruin. Both times I ducked under the customary spray of blood which comes with attacks such as mine.

Running up the nearby rocks to get to the second platform, I opened the doors to where I remembered to Cells of the Hollow Hand to be and barely managed to dodge a swing from a warhammer before I went blind for a moment as my spells ended. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing, using that to judge as I lashed out with a heel kick. I heard the man grunt and I opened my eyes, which were now adjusted to the "new" level of light, just in time to find myself sidestepping a downward chop from the hammer.

"Watch it; you could kill me with that thing."I said as I sliced through the muscles of the man's right forearm with my tanto, making it virtually useless before my dagger did the same with his right bicep. I didn't show him any mercy. I lunged with my tanto, piercing his heart, and twisted the blade. The man simply fell to the ground and I walked over to the closest set of shelves and picked up the puzzle box.

"All that trouble for this little thing." I muttered as I also grabbed a Dwemer tube for Edwinna when I decided to get around to doing the Mages Guild quests. Sighing, I wiped my blades clean, and sheathed them back in my boots. Walking back out into the main cavern, I sat on the edge of the platform as I chewed absentmindedly on a piece of dried hound meat. I really wanted to kill Caius now. Now that I had the chance to actually experience this quest for myself, I was even more annoyed at this whole errand boy routine.

_Remember __what __Kim __does __in __situations __like __this__… __just __say __it __over __and __over._ I thought. Sighing, I rubbed my temples, muttering, "I love humanity. I love humanity. I do _not_ want to kill all human life. I love humanity…"

– – – – – –

"Here you go. Start writing out those notes on the Sixth House; chop, chop, Hasphat. I don't have all day." I said impatiently nearly chucking the puzzle box at his head. He caught it and stared at me.

"Is this-"

"Yes, it's your precious puzzle box that you wanted so much. Now, Caius wants those notes; so less talky, more writey." I told him. I wasn't in a good mood. After I had finished clearing out the ruin and taken everything worth taking, I went and plundered the Andrano Ancestral Tomb, picking up the skull Sharn gra-Muzgrob would want next door.

I left the Fighters Guild about an hour later with Hasphat's notes in my hand. _I __still __think __it __would __have __taken __less __time __if __I __had __been __holding __a __whip._ I thought as I walked five feet to my left and went into the Mages Guild. Down the stairs and to the left I found Muzgrob just standing there, deep in thought.

"I'll give you the same speech as ol' Hasphat next door. I give you this dead man's skull, you give me notes on the Nerevarine and the Nerevarine cult so that I can skip off to Caius, shove them into his face and hopefully down his throat." I told her, tossing over Llevule Andrano's skull. "It's the skull you think it is, so no chit-chat, start writing." I said as the Orc opened her mouth to speak. Without any hesitation, we both sat down and I waited while she wrote out the notes. I just kept rolling my eyes as she told me basically what she was writing as she was wrote it.

– – – – – –

— _Middas, 5th Morning Star 3E419 —_

_Caius was confused as all hell when I brought him the notes from Muzgrob and told him that they were from her. Then I just simply told him to go to hell when he ordered me to go to Vivec and gather more information. Yet here I am, on this god-forsaken silt strider, taking a two or three hour trip to the city of my old "friend," that bastard Vivec._

_Wow, I just noticed how much I've been swearing recently. Note to self: clean up language. Saying "go to hell" is okay though._

– – – – – –

Vivec was just as I imagined it: a bunch of clay, brick, or whatever it was, buildings sitting in the ocean. _Vivec __must __have __liked __the __view __or __something __when __they __built __this __city __here._ The thought made me smile slightly.

"Let's see… Huleeya… Black Shalk Cornerclub, I think." I muttered, trying to remember where I would find the closest of my contacts. If I was right then I would find him in the lower Waistworks, which was all fine and dandy since I was walking into Vivec on the right level.

Once inside, the hallways of the Foreign Quarter canton made me feel claustrophobic. Not that it was too surprising. Back home I'd always been fearful of small places… and crowds… and loud noises… and bright lights… but I just shook off my unease and walked into the main area.

Looking around, I let out a deep breath and ventured into my memory, trying to remember the direction to the cornerclub. _Joshaba__'__s __bookshop __is __on __the __side __with __the __door __to __the __apothecary. _Opening my eyes, I looked around again and turned right, heading down the hallway on the opposite side as Joshaba's store.

Inside the club, I was greeted with a familiar sight: three angry-looking Dunmer surrounding an Argonian, who obviously didn't want to fight. "I love the smell of hostility in the morning." I said, taking a deep breath through my nose as if smelling something. "Would you gents leave my friend alone so I can talk to him? I'd hate to have to clean up your bodies." _That_ got their attentions as the Argonian looked at me. "Huleeya, you have some information I need. So if you'd follow m-" I started to say before one of the Dark Elves cut me off.

"He's not going anywhere, s'wit, and neither are you until you beg for us to forgive you." I raised an eyebrow before stepping forward.

"Let's not make a scene, but as you can probably guess, I'm not going to beg. Huleeya, I'll ask you to stay out of this." Inside, I felt… nothing, completely empty as if everything about me had been swallowed by a void. Memories flashed through my mind of twelve years of bullying and abuse; too long for me to fully recall every event. _How __many __people __do __these __degenerates __treat __like __this? __As __if __the __Dunmer __are __the __only__ "__human__" __creatures __and __everyone __else __is __just __an __intelligent __beast._ I took another step forward and grabbed a hold of my confronter's warhammer before he could even draw it. "Corrosion."

The hammer disintegrated before everyone's eyes. I just continued looking at the Dark Elf's face. This one had a red mohawk and a scar running down the side of his face. Despite his obvious experience fighting, my deadened gaze seemed to unnerve him as much as the sudden loss of his weapon. Of the other two that had weapons, one was wielding a shortsword that I noticed shimmered with an enchantment, the other was holding a dagger.

As the one with the shortsword lunged, I slipped behind my original victim, only to watch him be impaled by his friend. As the sword withdrew from the man's body, its wielder looking horrified, I reached up and gave one violent wrench to the wounded Dunmer's head, breaking his neck and effectively killing him. The body collapsed instantly as I let go of it and I merely stepped over the corpse.

I didn't feel anything about my small victory, not glee, disappointment, nothing. I had buried my sense of self and my emotions beneath my cold rage created by all those years. I easily caught the arm of the Dunmer wielding the dagger as he stabbed at my chest. My hand clenched as hard as I could manage before I twisted it, flipping him onto his back and forcing him to release the dagger, which slid harmlessly across the floor several yards away. Noticing him out of the corner of my eye, I slid my feet back to dodge another lunge by the final Dunmer.

Switching from my hands to my feet, I stomped down hard on the side of the unfortunate's knee. A sickening crack sounded throughout the cornerclub as the joint broke from the blow. As the Dunmer fell in pain, I caught his sword. "Corrosion." I said, letting him watch as the blade was destroyed before his fearful eyes.

"Huleeya, follow me please. We'll speak at Jobasha's." I said, turning to the Argonian, who seemed shocked at how fast I had killed or disabled the three thugs. Karate had its good points and when combined with my knowledge of the body's weak points and fighting knowledge, I was actually quite deadly.

– – – – – –

"Excuse me, you're looking for a Khajiit named Addhiranirr, correct?" I asked the Census and Excise agent in the Waistworks of the St. Olms canton. It was a stupid question of me to ask, but seeing as how I'd never actually met him before…

"Ah, yes that's correct." He answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"I saw her hopping onto a gondola that's bound for the mainland. If you're quick, you can probably catch her." As much as I didn't like taxmen, I wasn't going to kill a man simply because of his profession. Besides, he wanted to go to the mainland anyway. As he walked away, I turned and dropped down into the Underworks, AKA the sewers.

"You're safe, the agent's gone." I told my Khajiit informant. She hadn't even let me know that he was there, but I heard her purr slightly in happiness. "He's bound for the mainland, so I hope you don't have any plans there for the near future."

"Thank you, friend; you must be Caius' recruit." She said. I flinched at the word recruit. _Slave __is __a __better __term._ "Caius has sent a letter asking Addhiranirr for information concerning the Sixth House and the Nerevarine cult. Addhiranirr knows nothing about the Nerevarine cult, but Addhiranirr has known smugglers who are working for the Sixth House. What they ship, Addhiranirr does not know, but Addhiranirr has heard talk of this Sixth House plotting to destroy the Temple and foreigners, restoring things to the way they were before the Empire."

I nodded, remembering as much. Frankly however, I was getting tired of listening to all this talk. I wanted action. I wanted to get that stupid ring and just pronounce myself Nerevarine.


	5. Finally, Some Action

**A/N: ***Sigh* Where did I get some of these chapter titles? Honestly? I'm not changing anything except formatting due to laziness... but still. Anyways, review please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls _titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**_Chapter __4__ – __Finally, __Some __Action_**

Turdas, 28th Rain's Hand, 3E419

* * *

><p>— <em>Turdas, 28th Rain's Hand 3E419 —<em>

_Caius has really been ticking me off as of late whenever I think of him. Oh sure, I've made some real progress towards my goal of becoming the Nerevarine and I've been dancing circles around Caius by moving one step ahead of his orders when I think I can get away with it._

_Also, I've been a little worried since my "stay" with that bunch of vampires. I should have known that I'd happen across once of their lairs sooner or later, and it's bad enough that I went inside to escape that ash storm. Now I have this bite mark, I'm infected with Porphyric Hemophilia, and I have no quest givers because I killed the lot of them to stay alive. How I'm still alive is a wonder in and of itself._

_Caius is probably going to be a little impatient with me, but he'll probably understand when I tell him all the "fun" I've been having as a creature of the night. On the plus side, I think my skin actually gained a little color, though it hurts a little to talk or keep my mouth closed with these blasted fangs. I wonder what would happen if I ate some garlic…_

– – – – – –

I couldn't help but laugh at my predicament. Oh sure, I had killed all the vampires in the lair, but not before I was stripped and nearly tortured to death until I became one of them… meaning, until one of them finally decided to let me become like my tormentors. Then it was three more days of torture by both the vampires and the disease before I was given back my equipment. Needless to say, I wasn't in a very good mood.

I had already sated my newfound hunger on the unfortunate people the Quarra clan had kept as cattle. They were unfortunate because I was still a new vampire and, as such, required a substantial amount of blood. In my mind, I already knew I'd have to do the quest to get cured. As much fun as I could have as a vampire, there was a slight problem with it since I needed daylight to keep going on with my important role as the savior of Vvardenfell.

Closing my eyes, I went back into my thoughts before I finally left the safety of the lair. I couldn't remember much. In fact, my mind and memory was so broken I was amazed that I remembered anything at all. But that wasn't the full reason. Simply put: I had never been a vampire before. I didn't know what to do to. Sure, in _Oblivion_, I simply needed to gather ingredients for a potion… _That__'__s__it!_ I thought, not even considering fully what I was thinking. I would go to Cyrodiil, ask the witch to cure me, return to Vvardenfell, and finish the main quest before personally leading a crusade to wipe out every last vampire in Tamriel, except the ones who were at peace with those around them.

Besides, if I went to Cyrodiil, I could have my first real talk with Uriel Septim and maybe Martin if I could find him. Let them both know what was coming up. Plus, once I got to Cyrodiil, I could train without needing to worry too much about the Tribunal Temple finding out about me and sending an assassin after me. That didn't mean I was completely out of the woods yet, after all, there was still the Dark Brotherhood.

With my mind made up, I stood. Before I left, I knew that I needed the ashes of a powerful vampire. While I could just take the Genmoril witch's advice and kill the vampire she'd suggest, I had the next best thing… I had the ex-head of the Quarra vampire clan, Voltura Quarra, who was already dead and ready to be burned. She'd been my last kill and the hardest one of all of them. She even had the honor to let me recuperate before our fight, something no other vampire had given me the chance for. Personally, I had expected nothing less from my sire.

I walked through the halls of the lair until I found the body I was looking for. "Star Fury." I said, holding out my hand towards the ex-vampire. The body burned quickly from my fire spell and I scooped the ashes into an oiled (and thus waterproof) bag, placing it into the same satchel as my journal.

Satisfied, I looked outside, and smiled. "Divine Intervention." I said, hitting my chest with my hand. The next thing I knew I was standing in Gnisis. Before long, I had caught the eyes of two guards. "Oh… son of a-" I groaned as I turned and ran as they began chasing me. _Must __be __Dunmer._ I thought, cursing my fate.

The night was thankfully early and with my enhanced body from being a vampire, I was going faster than I had even thought myself possible considering that I was wearing full ebony armor, along with my cloak, mask, gloves, satchels, and weapons. I had about nine, maybe ten, hours to get to Ald'ruhn or some form of shelter hopefully before the sun came up. If I didn't make it… well then I wasn't quite fit to be the Nerevarine.

– – – – – –

Ald'ruhn was thankfully quiet as I snuck in as fast as I could with the light of dawn hot on my heels. I switched then from my stealthy approach to my "I wish to live" one. A guard saw me as I sprinted past him towards the Mages Guild, the door slamming shut behind me as I leaned and sat against it. The man in the entry was simply looking at me, a confused expression on his face as he saw me. "Don't ask… it's been a long night." I said, waving away any questions he might have. "You wouldn't happen to be able to teach me the mark and recall spells, would you?" The mage nodded and I breathed out a thank you.

– – – – – –

I sat against the wall next to Edwinna. "I brought you a Dwemer tube." I told her, pulling it out from one of my satchels and handing it to her. She took it with a great amount of interest and I watched as she studied it. I ran through my traveling strategy in my head again, just to make sure I understood what I was doing. I was going to cast my new combined water breathing and swift swim spells, which I had aptly named "Shark Bait." I would swim to the bottom of the ocean, where I would be safe from the light of the sun and, upon reaching the main land, I would run with all haste to the witch's hut, gathering the garlic, bloodroot, and nightshade as I went. Then, it would be a simple matter to get the blood of an Argonian, since I would fill a flask and seal it with wax. The problem would be gathering five grand soul gems.

"Thank you for protecting me from the guard, I plan to be cured as soon as possible, but it'll take some time and I can't afford any more inconveniences." Edwinna didn't respond, nor did I expect her to. It was quite enough that she was pouring over the Dwemer tube as if it meant something, whereas I could learn how to summon a centurion simply by studying the instructions in a book. I was sure that if given enough time, I could even figure out how to use the Heart of Lorkhan as the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur did… if I wasn't going to destroy it, that is.

"Excuse me, Aodh. Night has fallen, you may leave now." The one of the nearby students said, walking over to me. I turned to look at the female and I could have sworn that she was watching me in a mix of fear and awe. As I stood up she handed me two redware flasks. I nodded my thanks and pulled out the bag of ashes, which I then poured into one of the flasks, using wax from a nearby candle to create the seal.

– – – – – –

Vivec was just as I remembered it as I strode out of the Mages Guild branch and exited the plaza of the Foreign Quarter, avoiding the Ordinator guards as I did so. Out of all the guards I could possibly meet with as a vampire, they were the worst, since they worked for the Tribunal Temple.

The night air felt good and I almost regretted that I would have to leave Vvardenfell behind me for a little while… Caius was going to be so ticked at me when I got back. I walked to the edge of the canton and looked down at the water beneath me as I climbed onto the edge. After only a moment, I placed my right hand against my chest. "Shark Bait." I said before jumping.

To be honest, I didn't really know what to expect when I hit the water. I knew that, with my strength, I wouldn't be hurt by the fall, but I didn't expect me to literally be able to breathe water as if it were air and breathe out through my mouth. With the increase in my swimming speed as well, it didn't take long before I was no longer anywhere near Vivec, which surprised me as I dove deeper to escape the sun, just in case it rose before I expected it to.

What would annoy me though was the short duration of my spell, which always resulted in me suddenly receiving lungs full of water and nearly drowning instead of what was normal. Surprisingly, I didn't meet any dreugh or other hostile marine creatures.

– – – – – –

I had arrived at the mainland just a little before nightfall on the third night (I was quite impressed that I had so much magicka) and so was forced to wait out the last hour or so before I could safely venture back out onto dry land. I was going to need to pay attention to my surroundings, since I still had ingredients to gather, plus five grand soul gems, which I had no clue where to start looking. At least I was a thief…

– – – – – –

— _Tirdas, 3rd Second Seed 3E419 —_

_My progress now that I'm on dry land is slow, so slow, I can't imagine how long it's taking me. Then again, I have no idea where I am except for Morrowind. If I had more experience with the mainland itself, I might not be so lost. My sense of direction is completely thrown off since I can't see the sun._

_I've run into a few people and been forced to leave them lying dead on my path, since I can't risk venturing into any small town or city to feed, even though I haven't come across any yet anyway._

_It was actually pretty smart to seal this journal in bottles and carry them in my satchels, though my meat was completely ruined…_

_The good news out of all of this though is that one of my "meetings" was with an Argonian, who I bled into my second flask from Ald'ruhn before feeding. I later came across one of those random houses and stayed there for the day after killing the family inside. I actually feel guilty about killing the children, but I needed to. While I was there, I sealed the blood-filled flask with wax from a candle._

_Son of a-! Where's Google Maps when you need it? It'll take a year at this rate to reach Cyrodiil!_

– – – – – –

This time, before I put my journal away, I read all my previous entries over the past year. It was hard to believe that I'd been in Morrowind for nearly an entire year after having been in a two-year coma in the Imperial City. I had been good about writing in my journal every day since I first stole the paper, ink, and quill to record my various happenings from the day before.

I laughed at my remarks about Caius, Vivec, my troubles, et cetera. From my scribbles, I was amazed that I had not only lived this long, but managed to train as fast as I did. Though I still had to admit that guards did always seem to be just around the corner from where I attempting to get a five finger discount.

Three questions though out of all of those that were still unanswered bugged me worst of all: what the hell was an Armor Elf? What can they do? Why was I a Karanmer and not some other race?

– – – – – –

"Stop, murderer!" I heard the guard shout behind me as I ran away from the town. I had tried to hold off as long as I could, but my hunger for blood had finally won over which resulted in six dead bodies and one who would possibly live. That seventh one had screamed loud enough and made enough noise to lead every guard right to us.

I preferred to target the men, even though I knew they would put up a greater fight than a woman most likely would. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt a woman unless I had no choice. But I had left two back in the town, both of them among the dead and once again I was wondering if there really was any redemption for me.

– – – – – –

When the sun finally went down again, I exited the cave I'd gone to sleep in. I looked at my journal, searching for the latest entry to find the current date. It was the first day of Morning Star. The new year; it was now 3E420. I couldn't believe it really. Eight months of traveling and I still wasn't in Cyrodiil.

I was getting closer, since I was almost through the mountain pass and could see what might possibly be a tower. I remembered how Frostcrag could be seen from a fair distance and so I was going to assume that I was seeing Frostcrag and continue walking until I saw Cheydinhal, where I would turn south and continue until finding the Glenmoril witch's house. Thankfully, I'd managed to somehow find four of the five soul gems I needed and all of the other ingredients except for the Bloodroot, which I remembered could only be found in Oblivion and in shops. And since I couldn't visit Oblivion, I would have to resort to stealing both the Bloodroot and the final soul gem.

– – – – – –

It had snowed while I was sleeping the day away, which left me knee deep on the top of a mountain. I clutched my cloak around me and cursed my expended magicka from my swim many months before. I couldn't so much as call up a flame as I stopped my teeth from chattering, especially with my fangs. To make things worse, I hadn't fed in for a long while and I was beginning to grow hungry.

Looking into the distance, I felt my heart leap. I saw lights far away and far below: the lights of Cheydinhal. I had almost reached Cyrodiil.

– – – – – –

— _Tirdas, 17th Second Seed 3E420 —_

_I woke up today in a bed. All I remember is collapsing from hunger in the snow and then waking up for a moment to see a pair of boots appear in my view before I fell unconscious again. When I woke up again, I watched an old man, who reminded me of Merlin the wizard, using various alchemy apparatii. Looking at my body, which was stripped from the waist up, I noticed that my skin had returned to its original color of snow white. My fangs are also back to normal. I've been cured!_

– – – – – –

"Ahh, you're awake. Welcome to Frostcrag, my young Karanmer." The old man said, looking up and noticing my state of awareness. The name "Karanmer" sent chills down my spine. He knew something I needed to know.


	6. Learning Curve

**A/N:** So I read through this one and I see a slight improvement in my past ability to gives other characters some depth. Not much, but it's there. Also about the Dumbledore comment: Kim described him as more of a Gandalf figure. The name Myrrdin is significant as well, but it only becomes apparent in later books. It comes more from Kim's side of the story, but I touch on it too. So I'd like reviews, if you will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 5 – Learning Curve**

Tirdas, 17th Second Seed, 3E420

* * *

><p>I got up from the bed and walked over to the old man. "How do you know I'm a Karanmer? What can you tell me?" I asked, my voice almost sounding demanding. I was sure this man was an accomplished mage and with my magicka drained…<p>

Just the thought of my magicka caused a flame to light in my hand, causing me to jump in surprise. The old man merely smiled at me. _I __think __I __understand __how __Harry __Potter __felt __with __Dumbledore._ I thought, reminding myself of home, something I had tried to avoid doing for a long time. Just thinking of the date also reminded me that it was my birthday; I was twenty years old today, if not twenty two. I quickly extinguished the flame when I realized that it was still burning.

"I know you are a Karanmer because that is what you are. No other race is like yours, except for maybe the Varlaismer." I shifted slightly at his words. Hadn't Kim once said that the Varlaismer were part of a mod she was making? They couldn't possibly be real… But then again, the Karanmer shouldn't exist either. "Ahh, so you have heard of the Varlaismer, but not of your own Karanmer. That is not unusual, really. Most Karanmer dye their skins so that they do not stick out as much. I can assure you though that almost every Elven hero you have ever heard about has been either Karanmer or Varlaismer."

I was confused as all hell. How could old men just drone on and on about things? "So tell me about the Karanmer. What am I exactly? What am I capable of? How is it that I have so much power?" I asked. I wanted to ask his name directly, but was unsure of how to do so.

"You may call me Myrrdin Carlow, or simply Myrrdin, if you wish." He said, as if reading my mind. "As for your other questions, you should sit down before I begin." I did as he said and sat in a chair while he did so as well. Leaning forward, I placed my elbows on my knees, intent on hearing as much as I could. Myrrdin held out his hand and I watched as a fair many scrolls, scraps of paper, and a book moved to sit beside him. Calmly, he picked up one of the scrolls and opened it, its contents facing toward me. It looked like an outline, to be honest.

"Well, to start with there are three mythical breeds of Elves: the Karanmer, the Armor Elves; the Varlaismer, the Star Elves; and the Graviamer, the Obscure Elves. Each specialize in their own areas, but their other skills are still quite superb. I shall begin with the most mythical and work towards the most known, so I ask that you pay close attention to what I say." I nodded, letting Myrrdin continue.

"The Graviamer are the most unknown, as they specialize in stealth. That is not to say that they cannot fight in a more conventional manner or cast impressive spells, but rather that their best skills are those which make them unseen and persuasive. In fact, if there is a Graviamer in Nirn, you may never know it until the moment of their choosing. Spells to detect life may find them, though such means will only do just that, for to catch or trap one is another matter entirely. No door can keep them out and no chasm ever seems too far for them to cross. They are similar to the Karanmer in the aspect that they make impressive assassins, though the Graviamer are less flashy, but there are legends that some have behaved in a more flamboyant manner. An Obscure Elf has actually never been seen long enough for their description to be recorded, so what they look like is completely mysterious. The same is true of their abilities.

"The Karanmer have been seen sporadically throughout history and they look just as you do: pure white skin and jet black hair, though a few have possessed white hair as well. They are more combat focused and also have an impressive amount of magicka. They can attack at least twice as fast as a normal person and are far stronger when they realize their strength. As I said earlier, most Karanmer, to hide their existence, dye their skin to match that of another Elven race. That is because when they enter the battlefield they are the leaders, they are the heroes, they are the killers. Anything that has to do with killing, the Karanmer race is capable of it. With their power, they also receive a weakness, one which makes them seem affected by the Atronach stars. No amount of rest will restore their magicka, but on occasion their body will absorb spells cast upon them and begin to replenish their stores of magicka.

"The Varlaismer are the most commonly heard about since the tales of their adventures are most memorable, especially among mages. The Star Elves seem to be born of magic, for no explanation for their existence will fit otherwise. They have almost divine amounts of magicka and can cast spells not even known to exist. They are made of magic so thoroughly that they cannot fully gain control of it, which leads to outbursts that can often turn deadly for those around them. Patterns show that these moments tend to occur when the life of the Varlaismer is in danger or the Star Elf is under great stress. Their appearances tend to vary more so than that of the Karanmer, but more often than not they are fair and often commented as beautiful.

"In history, there has only been one instance where all three of these beings has existed at the same time. Sometimes they come in pairs, sometimes a group of a single one is born, and other times only one individual lives in Nirn at a time. There are often great gaps between the appearances of one of these three great races as well and the pattern is unpredictable. To be exact, so for, before yourself, there has only been two other Karanmer to have lived in Mundus. The numbers are the same for the Graviamer and the Varlaismer." I nodded, everything he said about the Karanmer seemed to fit.

"So, can you answer why I would try to kill the emperor the moment I woke up?" I asked. This was a question I had tried to figure out for a _long_ time.

"These three Elven races are more instinctual than other races and the Karanmer often will attack anything that surprises them; people leaning over them when the Armor Elf wakes up, for example, or simply an unexpected pat on the back causes the defensive actions which often result in pain for the offending party. It takes a great amount of self control for a Karanmer to resist this impulse, since it is so ingrained into their soul and instincts." I nodded once more. This all made more sense as I listened, which was completely odd, since I barely understood what was being said at all.

I sat there trying to wrap my head around what I had just been told. From what I understood, I was destined to be a war hero or something to that effect. My job was to be suicidal in all the ways that I could and let others pick up the slack. It was actually kind of poetic that I be a Karanmer, since I had been a fighter for many years and for years before that I had steeled my heart and mind so that I could be prepared for real combat. I had always figured that if worst came to worst, I'd have a bright future in the military… or as an assassin-for-hire.

But I had to wonder about the other two. Kim, I wouldn't be surprised to find her as one of the Varlaismer, though I thought it unlikely that she would be in Nirn as well. Though if my guess was correct, which wasn't usually so, the odds of me being the only of those three races was actually pretty good. Which meant that I would now have to sleep with one eye open so a Graviamer wouldn't murder me when I wasn't expecting it; I would also have to keep an eye out for any magic that shouldn't be possible by even my standards.

_Great__… __I __am __really __going __to __die __here__…_ I thought. I needed to become stronger. I needed to make it so that nothing like what I had went through over the past year would ever happen again. I couldn't afford to lose anymore or more people would die, much like the ones I had killed so that I could live. _If __that__'__s __the __case, __then __I __just __won__'__t __go __back __until __I__'__ve __made __myself __good __and __ready._

"So, my young Karanmer, what have you decided?" Myrrdin asked. I looked at him wondering how he seemed to know my thoughts. "You show more on your face than you know. You wish to hide it and keep those usual dead eyes and blank expression, but I can see past the mask you have made. You have your strength, but it masks something you see as a weakness. Know that compassion is not weakness."

I literally felt my eyes harden at his words. Who did this old man think he was? A therapist; a priest; or maybe he was tree hugger. He was telling me things I already knew; things I had buried into my heart so that others could not see it as well.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, old man." I growled. I hated it when people acted like this, as if they knew everything about me and yet knew actually nothing at all. I stood up and walked around, trying to get my anger back under control. "If you can see into my soul so well, then tell me: did you see the reason I keep my emotions hidden from people?" I said, turning to look at the wizard.

Myrrdin nodded. "You do not wish to hurt those close to you by letting your emotions run free. You have problems with them that you do not fully understand and yet you still realize the danger. Because of this, you have decided to act joyful around your friends even when on the inside you are ripping yourself to pieces." I had to admit it this time: he was dead on with his analysis. "When the negative emotions surface to your face and eyes, you exile yourself until they die down and you deem yourself safe. This has often led to your thinking that everyone would be better off if you were not around or were simply dead. You feel that there is no redemption for what you have done." It was my turn to nod. I hated psychology. For all the guess work that made up the various ailments, you always had to hate those people who were actually right about you.

"Old ma- Myrrdin, may I have my equipment back? There are things I need to do before I return to Vvardenfell." He smiled at me as if I had given the correct answer. I was irritated with him a fair bit, but I still had to admit that staying in Cyrodiil was the best plan for now.

– – – – – –

There was still snow outside when I left Frostcrag, which didn't actually surprise me all that much but I still had to grumble when my boot sank into it, burying my leg nearly knee deep. It didn't matter how outdoorsy I was, I still hated snow and I still hated cold. Why did it have to be cold and still snowy?

I tried to remember where the Imperial City was which was easy, since all I really had to do was move south… at least I thought so.

– – – – – –

The bear charged me at the same time as the pack of six wolves. I held my ground and pivoted, Demon Katana in my hand. Death came quickly for the first wolf as I ducked underneath another leaping wolf, which collided with the bear, knocking them both off balance. I was amazed at myself actually. Now that I knew what I could do, I was fighting far better than I had ever dreamed myself capable of… which was really impressive. I was still lacking in the normal areas (balance, flexibility, what-have-you), which were the ones I was still working on. My skill was quickly rising though with my near daily fighting ever since my awakening in Morrowind.

The next wolf came and I practically wanted to close my eyes and take a nap, it seemed so slow. I smirked as I separated the wolf's head from its body. The rest of the animals were all in front of me, which was perfect. Placing my left hand on the flat of the katana, next to the hilt, I ran my palm across its length and upon reaching the end, closed my hand as it holding a second sword. I pulled my hand away and a light appeared on the tip of the Demon Katana. As my hand moved farther away from the katana, a sword was appearing. A shimmering Daedric longsword.

I moved like a whirlwind, my two swords easily cutting through the bear and remaining wolves as they attacked again. I didn't give them any mercy, despite the fact that I had invaded their respective territories, having wandered off the main road in hopes of taking a shortcut. The bodies fell to the ground as quickly as I had cut them and before long my eyes lit up. I had a good supply of food again and this time it was meat I actually knew was edible, not meat I _hoped_ was edible. As I sat down to prepare my future meals, the summoned longsword vanished in a flash of light.

– – – – – –

I sat on a hill overlooking the Imperial City; I was mesmerized with its appearance. I hadn't seen it in so long I had forgotten how big it actually was. Reaching for a piece of bear jerky, I chewed absentmindedly while I decided how I would go about this. If I walked right in, I was sure that I would be taken straight to the emperor as soon as one of his Blades recognized me… or I would be killed by one. I could sneak in. I already knew that my amount of magicka was quite large and so it would be a simple matter to walk around with "Ghost." I could also fly if I wanted to be flashy.

_Well, __the __risky __one __actually __sounds __interesting._ I thought as I swallowed the last of the meat in my mouth. I had been cured of vampirism only days before and I was already as cocky as I had been before getting infected. _Going __to __have __to __work __on __that __little __god __complex __of __mine__… __Let__'__s __see__… __Dagoth __Ur, __Almalexia, __and __Hircine __should __warrant __my __feeling __divine._

– – – – – –

The Imperial City was bustling with activity as I walked inside. I had slept the night outside the walls, deciding that entering in the morning would be best for my situation. I walked past the entrance to the arena and shook my head. _Later._ I told myself. _You__'__ll __have __time __later._

I passed a guard and did my little two-fingered salute greeting thing as he stopped and stared at me, obviously surprised to see me. I had the same effect a quite a few more people as I continued to a random tavern in the market district. I was walking calmly, casually… which meant I was walking as if I owned the entire continent.

– – – – – –

"I'll have some ale." I told the bartender. I hadn't even stopped to look at the name of the bar I had entered. I sat twiddling my thumbs while I waited, taking small glances at the man drinking at the end of the bar every so often. He was doing the same. For a moment, I could have sworn I recognized him and it was almost blatantly obvious that he recognized me based on his uneasiness. Getting up, I moved to the stool next to him. "You can relax. I'm not here to kill anyone." I almost laughed when he choked on his drink. At that same instant, my ale was placed in front of me. Picking it up, I took small sips as I waited for the man to be able to talk again.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing back in Cyrodiil?" The man asked warily as if I were going to kill him based on his response. I smirked as I set down my tankard.

"I came to meet the emperor." If I thought he had choked before, that was nothing compared to now. A fair few of the patrons in the tavern turned to look in our direction. "Think you can arrange a meeting for me?"

"Not if it meant my death. Not after last time." He coughed.

I was slightly irritated, but then, how should this man know about my instincts. "How would you feel if you woke up in a strange room with a strange man leaning over you? How would you react?" My question stunned him for a moment before he shook his head.

"Sorry, still can't help you. Give me a reason I should trust you."

"Well, for starters, I haven't threatened to kill you nor have I attempted to. I'd say that's quite a show of humanity. Besides if I wanted to kill you," Before he could react, I had stabbed my normal tanto, which was sheathed in my left boot, into the counter, driving the blade nearly an inch into the wood. "I would have done so already." The display of speed clearly unsettled the drinking Blades member. "And if you won't get me a formal meeting, I'll arrange an informal one myself, where none of you or your comrades will be around or conscious to listen."

"The answer's still no. If you come anywhere near the palace, you will be killed on sight, even if the emperor did want you to stay alive." I raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, I'll meet Uriel in an hour. Do tell him that I'll see him then." I responded, sheathing my tanto and walking out of the tavern.

– – – – – –

The guy hadn't been kidding. The palace was crawling with guards. I placed my hand against my heart. "Mark. Ghost." I muttered, sneaking past the guards. Even if one had a detect life spell, I had a backup plan. And they wouldn't like it.

The main staircase was unguarded, but I quickly ran into some Blades as I went down a hallway. I spun around and my armor clanked slightly as I did so. They stopped and turned in my direction as I held my breath. I backed away silently as they reached out for where I had been standing a moment before. They continued after me, probably figuring that I was still moving back to avoid them, which was correct. _Fine,__be__that__way._ I thought irritably as I held out my hand, palm facing up. They wanted to play this way…

"Flashbang!" I yelled as I summoned my magicka. A very bright light erupted from my hand and I could also guess that a very loud noise was filling the ears of anyone within the spells radius, apart from me. So not only were all of the guards in the area blind, they also couldn't hear me as I turned and ran, heading straight for the emperor's private quarters. _Sayonara __and __good __luck__… __idiots._ I thought.

– – – – – –

The emperor looked tired as he closed the door to his private rooms without a guard following behind him. I was a little surprised to say the least, considering that I had been "found" inside the castle. I shifted in my chair, making a little noise which caused the emperor to turn in my direction, but then shrug it off. _Come __on, __you __old __codger. __I__'__m __sitting __right __here, __camouflaged __with __you __as __the __only __other __soul __in __the __room._

"Frankly, I'm surprised that you didn't stay in Vvardenfell and finish your destiny." Uriel Septim said with his back to me as my spell hiding my body ended. I smirked slightly while he turned around again to face me.

"Well, complications arose. People died. I became a vampire. Caius annoyed me to all hell with his Skooma addiction… You should consider putting him in rehab, you know. If I go back and find that all of my stolen money was spent on moon sugar and Skooma, I'll kill him myself." Uriel Septim smiled slightly at my words.

"That wasn't the only reason you came back to Cyrodiil; was it, John?" My entire body stiffened and tensed as I heard my real name. "By your reaction, I see that you haven't gone by that name for a while. Don't worry, I am the only mortal who knows it. I was alone when you yelled out in your sleep. That was one of your more… active moments. You only woke up the one time through."

"I suppose that I said a lot of things while I was in a coma?" I growled. I wasn't happy about someone knowing so much about me. At least Myrrdin had seen me in a different manner, using my personality. But Uriel Septim knew me by other things: my name, what pieces of my past I had muttered about, anything else I might have said. It wasn't a comfortable thought. "What else did I say?"

"You were muttering about a lot of things. It was as if you were conscious the entire time, though the men I had assigned to watch over you and I could all tell that you were deeply asleep." The emperor was testing me, seeing how much he could say before I reached my breaking point, though he wouldn't say anything as openly as he had said my name. "You were mainly speaking as if in conversation. You took on many personalities as you spoke, as well as many accents, which were sometimes rather difficult to understand. You even used words that no one could translate. It didn't take long before we realized that you aren't from Nirn."

"What could have given you the clue? Septim-sama baka desu. Subete baka desu." My voice sounded rather irritated. "I don't suppose I have to tell you to watch what you say or the Mythic Dawn won't have need to arrange your assassination."

"You did mention that you were a Karanmer right before you woke up. I was honestly surprised when you attacked me so quickly and with such potentially lethal moves." The emperor rubbed the side of his neck unconsciously. Outside I heard some heavy footsteps, causing me to sigh.

"They really didn't want me to meet with you…" I leaned back in the chair, waiting for the Blades to enter the room. When the door burst open, the emperor jumped back as two Blades rushed at me, one of them being the man I had met in the bar. My fingers drummed the arm of the chair while I waited for them to cross the room, but they had actually stopped dead in their tracks when they were only halfway. I was just staring blankly at them, showing that I really didn't care what happened to them. "Well, Uriel, it seems, I've overstayed my welcome. Until next time… ah, nevermind… I probably won't see you again, since I probably won't be able to visit again until after the Mythic Dawn makes its move."

I stood up and walked by the Blades, who began to draw their swords. I moved before they were even fully drawn. I sheathed both swords into their owners and pulled them out. Both of the Blades fell to the ground, blood pooling on the floor from their wounds. "Akaviri… very nice…" I said as I studied the two katanas I had taken as prizes. "They look even better than my Demon Katana. I think I'll keep 'em. Thank you for your time."

With that I walked out of the Imperial palace, my two new swords in hand. The Blades I saw as I walked simply stepped out of my way, hoping to avoid me.


	7. On My Way

**A/N:** Okay so some notes about the scene down below. Yes, that is Kim's character. She wrote this scene originally using the bulk of my input. We actually wrote a script first then she took it home and fleshed it out. Then she gave me a copy and I wrote it from my point of view. It should be noted that Kim has no idea how to use her magicka, it just happens. The Detect Life spell and arrow enchantments were complete accidents. Also, her version of Detect Life differs from mine. I sense it in a 360 degree radius. Hers acts like the version from _Oblivion__. _We had fun with the maturity level (or lack thereof) for this chapter since we both would act that way when in the proper mood (She's ADD. I'm Bipolar, of which ADD is a symptom of.). Also the dream was originally written in this nice Daedric font, but doesn't allow different fonts, so you got stuck with bold and italics.

**Chapter 6 – On My Way**

Tirdas, 17th Second Seed, 3E425

* * *

><p>I was rather annoyed (what else was new?) as I finished my tea. I had found an interesting plant that, when the leaves were steeped in hot water, made a sweet honey-tasting tea. I had collected almost two months worth of the leaves, which were in a small drawstring bag in the satchel which held my food, which was mainly jerky, though I also had collected some fruits and vegetables so that I could have some variety.<p>

I was 27 years old today. I had been in Nirn for _nine_ years. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to return home… though I probably wouldn't last in my own society among my own kind. Not anymore. I forced the thoughts of my age and of home out of my mind and turned them to what I was going to do. I was running out of decent opponents.

I would have to return to Morrowind soon, since Dagoth Ur, wouldn't wait on me, even if I wanted him to. On top of that, I had found out practically everything there was to know about the Karanmer. Everything that had been written was copied onto scrolls and stored in my second satchel, which also held a sizeable bag of gold. On my back was the very unique Auriel's Bow and I had a quiver of Daedric arrows that had been imported from Morrowind. I didn't bother to attempt buying them, which would have made them priceless, I just simply snatched them much the same way I had when I had stolen my Demon Katana. This time though, I hadn't been seen.

I had found sheaths for my two Akaviri katanas and had enchanted the two prized swords a couple of years back. One blade carried one hell of a fire effect, while the other did frost damage. Both enchantments were released when I would strike a target. I called them my Ragnarok Blades: Fire and Ice, which I thought to be a very suitable name. I was pretty much armed to the teeth.

I wasn't very far from Azura's shrine, being only about a mile away, and I had few doubts that she would talk to me if I dropped by for a visit. Taking a bite of some bread I had with the rest of my food, I pondered my next move. I could probably start wandering back to Vvardenfell, which is what everyone would prefer, since I didn't have a very good reputation around Cyrodiil and I didn't really care to change it too much.

I debated going over and visiting with Azura and staying there for a little while I mulled over how I was going to go around with traveling this time. Without much hesitation I stood up and began walking.

– – – – – –

The worshipers were a little uneasy at my approach, since I was a heavily armed stranger walking towards them. But they relaxed more when I knelt before the statue of the Daedric prince, Azura. But they grew a bit more worried when I didn't place an offering.

"I'd like to talk, Azura. It's been nine years and I'm beginning to wonder about certain things. I don't much care to give you the glow dust, since you wouldn't ask it of me if I were to visit you in Morrowind. I think I deserve to know why I'm here at least. Why I was chosen out of all of the people in my world, why I am one of the Karanmer, just something that would explain that which you did not tell me when I arrived." I said under my breath. I didn't much like just talking to a statue.

_You __aren__'__t __as __alone __as __you __might __think._ A familiar voice spoke into my mind. _There __is __someone __else, __who __came __before __their __time. __One __who __will __change __the __course __of __history __for __Tamriel. __You __will __know __this __person __when __you __meet. __Trust __your __instincts._ I nearly ground my teeth in frustration.

"That's not a bloody answer." I growled rather loudly. "Give me some straight answers for once. Don't just speak in riddles like I'm one of your puppets, I'm not mindless, I didn't worship you before you brought me here and I haven't to this point. You're just the one who decides my destiny, which I could decide to fulfill or not."

_There __are __the __sword, __the __star, __and __the __shadow. __It __is __time __once __more __for __the __three __to __come __together __with __the __sword __and __the __star __from __a __different __realm. __When __they __leave, __their __tasks __complete, __the __third __travels __with __them. __This __journey __though __shall __open __the __way __for __others __to __find __and __then __nothing __will __be __safe._ The response rang in my head and I felt like trying everything in my power to destroy the statue of Azura.

"I said 'no riddles.' Ring any bells in your immortal head." I didn't care if the worshippers were scared of me now or were appalled by my lack of courtesy towards the subject of their piety. All that mattered was I deserved some answers. When no response came, I sighed before standing up. "Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow most likely. I still have time. You know I do."

With that I walked away from the statue.

– – – – – –

— _Loredas, 4th Sun's Height, 3E425 —_

_So far no dice on the whole "getting answers from Azura" thing. She just keeps giving me the same prophecy and even though I know that the sword, star, and shadow represent the three legendary races (with me being the "sword"), I'm nowhere near deciphering the rest of it. I do, however, have a small idea now about the meaning from my own… S***! I just thought of something._

_Sword, star, shadow - Karanmer, Varliasmer, Graviamer_

_I'm not from Nirn or Mundus or wherever and, by that logic, neither is the Varliasmer. That means the Varliasmer is someone like me, possibly from my own world as well. "…they leave…" Leave where? As in go back home? I don't think I'd last… or that those around me would._

_I'm going back tomorrow to visit Azura, there has to be something I'm missing._

_I REALLY hate the guesswork involved in prophecies._

– – – – – –

I set aside my journal again and looked out at the will o' wisps which were drifting in and out of view around me, drawn to Azura's shrine, I didn't doubt. It was quickly growing darker as Azura's time gave way into night. I put my journal back into my satchel just as I felt a strange pull off in the distance. It was… different. I had never felt drawn to someplace or someone or something or whatever.

Normally, I would have investigated it instantly. Instead though, I simply pulled up my hood and mask before lying down and falling asleep.

– – – – – –

_**Evil darkens the sky, o Karanmer of war. You must be strong to continue or all will be for naught. Find as your companions the star and the shadow, magic and stealth. For without them, you shall surely fail.**_

_**Mehrunes threatens Nirn, but when he falls and the Mad God steps down to allow another to take his place, two realms will be at war, one with magic, the other with fire. It is the duty of the Three to stop this before everything ends in a sea of death and nothing is left.**_

– – – – – –

I awoke with a gasp, sweat drenching my body as the sun painted the sky red as it began its descent below the horizon. I had been dreaming… for an entire day. From the dream, all I could remember was death. Death… and voices. Whose voices I did not know, but I had heard them, speaking a language I did not understand. They were warning me against something. They were warning me to do something.

Shaking my head, I pulled down my facemask and pulled an apple from my store of food. Taking a bite, I began walking, my hood still covering my head, dropping just above my eyes. My mind never left the dream I'd had. _This__is__going__to__be__a__nightmare._ I thought, taking another bite.

I threw the apple core to the side when I finished the fruit and pulled my mask up; I still had about half a mile to go before I arrived back at Azura's shrine.

– – – – – –

"Oh Azura! You got some 'splainin' to do!"I called in an Irish accent (mocking _I__Love__Lucy_ as well) as I walked closer to the shrine. The worshippers who lived there on a regular basis were looking at me in contempt, probably because I had not only been talking to the Daedric prince nearly every day for a month and a half, but I also showed a blatant disregard for anything sacred about talking to the immortal. "Mind doing some interpreting this time? Different prophecy though, so I'll let you off the hook for a few minutes."

_Evil darkens the sky, o Karanmer of war. You must be strong to continue or all will be for naught. Find as your companions the star and the shadow, magic and stealth. For without them, you shall surely fail._

_Mehrunes __threatens __Nirn, __but __when __he __falls __and __the __Mad __God __steps __down __to __allow __another __to __take __his __place, __two __realms __will __be __at __war, __one __with __magic, __the __other __with __fire. __It __is __the __duty __of __the __Three __to __stop __this __before __everything __ends __in __a __sea __of __death __and __nothing __is __left._ Came the reply in my head. I ground my teeth as I so often did nowadays. I could tell that Azura had just been a translator and hadn't actually helped.

_Great__… __I __could __always __use __some __more __riddles._ I thought as I let out a deep breath to ease my anger. It was then that I noticed the pull I had felt the night before. A few murmurs washed through the shrine as a newcomer stepped closer, a hood hiding their face. It took a moment for me to realize that the traveler was female. After another moment, I realized that the pulling sensation was emanating from her, which caused my eyes to narrow.

Crouching low, I silently drew my tantos. The action was hidden by my cloak and so I stood up and watched the female pour some glow dust at the base of the statue. The girl (at least she might have been a girl) was careful with the offering and I rolled my eyes as she spoke to Azura. _Yes, __yes, __go __to __the __Gutted __Mine, __girlie. __Go __kill __some __stupid__… __I __hate __my __life._ I thought as I remembered the vampires she would have to kill. Sighing, I watched as she began walking away.

"You're really out to get me, aren't you?" I asked, looking back at the statue before sheathing my tantos and hurrying off after the girl, dropping a Mark spell just before leaving the area. I wouldn't be seen, but I had to know why I felt drawn to her. And I would find out only by watching her fight. If I was unlucky enough, I would have to rush her to the Glenmoril witch's house or to Frostcrag before she was fully affected by Porphyric Hemophilia. If I was _really_ unlucky… well, it wouldn't be a pretty scene.

– – – – – –

My breathing was shallow as I noticed what I had been seeing. The girl was killing vampires in only a handful of shots. I could feel the enchantments appearing suddenly on her arrows as she fired them and I felt the existence of the vampires end rather quickly.

My mind was whirling as I tried to piece together what I had just witnessed through my magicka. I had been sure to stand far enough away that I wouldn't be seen even if the girl did have a Detect Life spell active. It was amazing to find someone with that much power. In fact, she was on par with me when I was fighting. And to enchant arrows just before loosing them at a foe… a shiver went down my spine as I realized just how thrilling such a fight would be.

– – – – – –

"Nice shooting in there, Tex… mind giving me your number?" I said in a British accent as the girl exited the mine. I was standing right beside the entrance, such that the only way I would have been noticed was if the girl had a Detect Life spell active (constant vigilance!), since I had cast my "Ghost" spell before she drew close. I still had my mask covering the lower half of my face, while my hood handled most of the top half, leaving only my eyes uncovered.

I slid a silver throwing dagger from under my ebony bracer as I waited for her response. If she attacked me she would be in for quite a surprise. I wasn't disappointed and my cloak fluttered a little as my hand snapped out, deflecting the girl's throwing knife with my own silver projectile. Her knife fell down the edge of the mountain path, while mine embedded itself in the ground between us. Neither of us did anything for a moment while we registered what was taking place.

"Depends on your definition of 'number,'" she said, folding her arms and turning more towards me. _She __must __have __a __Detect __Life __spell __active__… __very __good. __I __expect __nothing __less._ I thought. "Do you mean 'address' or 'long-distance verbal contact designation'?" My eyes narrowed at her voice. I recognized that accent from somewhere… where had I encountered it before? _Time __to __test __a __few __things._ I thought before I changed my voice to that of Mrs. Doubtfire from the Robin Williams movie, something I barely remembered, but realizing that I was speaking perfectly.

"Well, now, dearie, you can start with the area code and we can go on from there." I told her. I had to admit, I was beginning to creep myself out as my mind filled with voices I could imitate. _Oh __this __is __going __to __be __fun__…_

"Fine, den. 1-583. Number is 735-5633." Again with the familiar accent. Where had I heard it before? I almost didn't realize that she had given me a phone number… She had understood what I had meant! With that thought, I immediately began piecing together the number, trying to tell if I knew anyone with it. I didn't even think that it might be a fake.

While my mind sorted out this information, I was acting based on instinct; pure, annoying, and insane instinct. _I __haven__'__t __had __this __much __fun __in __a __while._ I thought (thank God for multiple thought processes) as I cackled maniacally. A grin formed on my face as I thought of the next voice to mimic.

"Precious!" I said hysterically. I sounded exactly like Sméagol, which suited me just fine. "I has the Precious! Thank you, hobbitses." I could tell that caught her off guard and I wanted to cackle again.

"Do I _honestly_ look like a hobbit to you?" She asked.

"Yes, little hobbitses." I almost wanted to get down on all fours and dance around like the little nuisance would, but I restrained myself.

"I _hate_ being a short elf…" It was muttered, yet living in the great outdoors for nine years does wonders for one's hearing. My grin grew even bigger. "Alright, are you done _screwing __around_ with my head yet?" She asked and I almost burst out laughing once more. _Of __course __not, __this __is __too __much __fun!_ The thought ran as I switched voices again.

"I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt!" _Good __ol__' __Jack __Sparrow, __he __never __leads __one __astray. __In __confused __circles, __maybe, __but __never __astray._ My voice was of course in the mocking sing-song tone.

"And guess what's inside it!" The girl finished for me. Her next action was almost too fast for me to see and being caught off guard, I could only watch as she jumped, flipped mid-air, and disappeared… only to raise a decent goose egg on the back of my camouflaged and hooded head.

I stumbled from the impact, slightly stunned from the sudden attack, but my mouth still ran on auto-pilot. "Where is the thump-thump?" I asked shaking my head and turning around to face the girl. This time a single line ran through my head and I almost lost control of my composure. "And to my dear sister, who cried _crocodile __tears _when I needed sympathy…"

"I leave… a boot to the head." We said this at the same time and I saw the girl's grin. Wiping emotion from my face, I took a step forward and pivoted on my left foot, unleashing a half-strength right roundhouse kick. After all, I wanted answers and humor, not the body of a dead girl. She mimed me and our legs blocked each other, though I held mine in that position. Nine years did wonders for my strength and balance too. I was impressed when the girl did the same as I once more as well.

"You missed." She said. I could hear the small amount of surprise in her voice and I felt a smirk rise up. My voice switched on me (this time unintentionally).

"So did _ye!_" Came my reply in my old Irish accent.

"Sheogorath, smite me now…" She grumbled, looking up towards her right and switching accent to another one I recognized but couldn't place.

"Yes, please! Can I have your job!" I added, looking up at the sky as well. I was back at British again, which suited me just fine and dandy.

"Smite me _completely_ smitten, o mighty smiter, Sheogorath!" I could hear the sarcasm as she glared at me. "For want of a mallet and a good number of _nails__…_" She added in a growling voice. I had no doubt she wanted me dead _very_ badly by _this_ point, which only caused my smirk to change into a grin again.

"Sorry! I think I 'ear Azura callin'!" I said, my speech once again switching on me, this time using a Southern-States drawl. Without any warning, I switched to full strength on my leg and knocked the girl's foot to the ground, throwing her off balance. As she struggled to recover I leapt backward and went back to my Sméagol voice. "I _has __it!_ Hahahahahah! I has the Precious!" I don't know why I said it, but I did nonetheless as I silently cast my Recall spell after closing my mouth. _Back __to __Azura __with __me__… __yes, __Precious, __back __to __the __filthy __little __prince__'__s __shrine._

– – – – – –

I appeared as the shrine again and nearly laughed my head off right there. I had been right; the Varlaismer _was_ from my world or whatever type of Elf the girl had been. I recognized her voice and manner, but it had been far too long since I'd had any interaction with someone familiar. The mere thought that I couldn't remember who the girl was was absolutely frustrating.

Looking at Azura's statue, I gave a deep, yet mocking, bow. "You're an absolute pest, y'know that?" I told the stone before turning on my heel and walking away. It was time for me to return to Morrowind; but first, I had a few final things to do in Cyrodiil before my departure.


	8. A Pleasant Talk

**A/N: **So on the second day of uploading this story, you'll get the final few chapters. Total, there are twelve that encompass the _Prophecies_ storyline. Once again, this chapter was a joint effort by Kim and I. This time I wrote the scene first, gave her a copy, and she wrote her own side of it. Also, one thing I forgot to mention back when they were first brought up: the Graviamer were my idea. My thought process was "We have a legendary combat elf. We have a mythical magic elf. We need a race based on stealth that can hold their own." And so, the Graviamer were created.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 7 – A Pleasant Talk**

Middas, 19th Sun's Height, 3E425

* * *

><p>I walked into in the same tavern as the last time I visited the Imperial City and I wasn't disappointed to see the same Blade sitting at the end of the bar as well. This time, I sat down right beside him and lowered my facemask. "It's been a while Baurus, I had almost thought you'd forgotten about me since I put your sword in your gut." I was using my British accent, but I was disappointed when he didn't so much as flinch at my presence.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with the emperor again." I told him, watching him tense at my words. "As you know, I'll get past your guards, but it would make my life less stressful if I could have a formal meeting with Uriel in his quarters as opposed to the secret conversation last time. This time, I don't think there'll be any need for bloodshed." Baurus seemed to mull it over in his mind, unlike my previous attempt.

"Very well, follow me up to the palace." He said at last, finishing his drink and standing up.

– – – – – –

I leaned against the wall in the darkest corner closest to the door of Uriel Septim's private quarters. He had kindly accepted my request for a private conversation. The door stayed open though.

"I'm leaving to return to Vvardenfell soon, Uriel. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've needed to stay so that I could train without Dagoth Ur or the Temple looking for me." I told him, his back to me. I had my arms crossed and my hood up, but my facemask stayed down. Frankly, I might have looked something like Aragorn, when he made his first appearance in the first Lord of the Rings movie, or any other mysterious figure, whose face was partially concealed by a hood.

"That is good to hear, John. We do not have much time." The old man said.

"I know. There are only two or three years until Dagoth Ur absolutely needs to be defeated." My answer came matter-of-factly. "Don't worry; I'll skip the entire Nerevarine Prophecy if I need to. Defeating Dagoth Ur is all that matters. And I'll take as much pain as I need to in order to get that done." I added, seeing him shift nervously.

"You've grown over these last five years, John Layton." Not long after he said those words, a cold wind rose up and the doors to the Emperor's balcony burst open while the ones to the hallway slammed shut and locked… even the candles blew out. My body instantly underwent a rush of adrenaline; something was not right here. Uriel Septim began to turn as a small female Elf appeared not far behind him and held her sword at his throat.

"Who… Told… You… That… Name?" She demanded in an accent I recognized as the same one the girl from Azura's Shrine used.

She didn't notice as Uriel's eyes went to look at me and I shook my head "no" as I tapped my hand against my heart. "Ghost." I muttered, letting my body fade from view. Uriel seemed to get the message I meant him to have as he looked straight at the girl.

"I heard a man mutter it as he slept." He answered as I crept up closer behind the girl and drew my tantos. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, I crossed my two blades across the front of her neck and dispelled my Chameleon spell.

"How he knows it isn't the problem. You wouldn't have asked such a thing, unless you knew a person with that name who you believed others didn't know even existed." I said suddenly behind her, using my British accent. I kept my blades crossed and poised to kill. "So that raises the question: how do you know that name?" Looking at the emperor, I nodded my head slightly. "You might want to step away, Uriel; this could get messy if it comes to blows."

"You're darn well right. Because I'm gonna _frelling __kill __ya_!" The girl growled as she disappeared suddenly. _Not __invisibility__… __Duck!_ My mind yelled at me. I obeyed and I avoided whatever attack had been aimed at my head as I pivoted and delivered a powerful sweeping kick to the backs of the girl's knees. My sudden quickness caught the girl off guard and she soon found her body airborne, parallel to the ground. She disappeared, however, before landing.

I crouched there, my mind thinking of what to do next. The moment I felt the hand grab my shoulder, I acted on instinct. Dropping my tantos, I grabbed the hand, pulling the person forward and rolling my torso to flip them over my shoulder. I was thankful to see that it was the girl who I had flipped. _Never __mess __with __a __martial __artist._ I thought. Karate had honed my abilities, while my overall knowledge gave me versatility, even if I only knew one move of a given art; Aikido, in this case.

Standing up straight, I looked down at the girl as she tried to get up. I placed my foot squarely on her chest to keep her down. "I'd stay down, if I were you." I told her, my voice losing its accent. "You can't defeat a Karanmer in a battle of swords or fists." As I said that I felt an odd chill down my spine. Looking at my leg, I noticed that there was a strange frost traveling up towards the rest of my body. "Negation." I said, hitting my heart with my right hand as I did with most of my spellcasting.

The frost went away and my gaze turned into a glare as I put more pressure into my foot. She struggled more now and even grabbed my ankle in an attempt to throw my leg off of her. I didn't recognize that spell and seeing it made me realize that the girl still wanted me dead. A harsh wind picked up and swept through the room just before a deafening roar sounded outside. The sound caused me to lift my leg and the girl to stop struggling immediately, both of us confused. I knelt and sheathed my dropped tantos before moving out to the emperor's balcony. Looking up at the sky, my mouth fell open in both awe and horror. _Holy __s***! __Why__'__s __there __a __dragon __here? __Did __that __girl __summon __it?_ I thought hysterically. I knew that she was most likely a Varlaismer, but I hadn't expected Myrrdin's explanation of their abilities to be so… understated. Frankly, if my skin had any color to it, I would have lost it then and there as I tried to form a plan.

"Uriel, get out of here, I'm not sure that I can win this battle." I said, still in shock. The girl was beside me now and she too was looking up at the giant, red, European-style lizard flying in the sky.

"Did I do that?" She asked in her accent. She seemed to realize that she did because she grinned evilly, turning to look at me. "_Sic__ '__im_." _Sonuva-_ I though as the dragon turned to attack me.

Purple light flashed in my hand as I hit my chest this time. "Eagle!" I jumped straight for the dragon. I had barely mastered flight only a few months ago and hadn't used it since; just the feeling my body had when using the sky as my battlefield was unnerving. _Curse __my __fear __of __heights __thrice __over._ I thought as I came to a stop only a hundred feet from the dragon, after having led it far away from the palace, and drew my Demon Katana. It was flying in circles around me as I stood, suspended, almost half a mile above the Imperial City. I had only had ten minutes before I would fall to my death if I couldn't recast "Eagle" in time to save my neck.

Placing my left hand on the flat of the katana, next to the hilt, I ran my palm across its length and upon reaching the end, closed my hand as it holding a second sword. I pulled my hand away and a light appeared on the tip of the Demon Katana. As my hand moved farther away from the katana, the shimmering Daedric longsword appeared. Instead of attacking straight away, I sheathed the demon katana then and drew my Ragnarok Ice Blade. I had to fight this beast with everything I could muster, considering how I had no idea how strong it would be.

The beast attacked first, shooting like a bullet in my direction, which I barely dodged in time, though I brought both swords against its side, which thankfully pierced its hide. The attacks left two deep and large gashes, one which was bleeding profusely and the other was frozen open with ice. Ice that was blood red.

The roar of pain and anger which sounded nearly burst my eardrums. I turned in the air to look at the dragon, a new confidence in my ability to win. All I had to do was trust my instincts and my body would do the rest. I let out my breath, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Taking a deep breath, I noticed that the dragon was being wary with me, having been injured so badly. _Six __minutes __left._ I reminded myself.

This time I attacked, launching myself as fast as I could at the summoned creature. When it opened its mouth I dodged to the side as flames flew forth from the dragon's maw. I wasn't quite fast enough since my cloak caught fire, which stopped my attack immediately. Rather than try to put the fire out, I grabbed the edge of the garment and ripped it from my body. Flames fully engulfed it instantly, burning my cloak, and also my facemask, to ashes. I could always acquire another one after all.

My black gloves had also burned off and my snow white skin gleamed in the setting sun. I hadn't let my skin see the light of day in a long time, even though I wouldn't tan anyway if I did leave it exposed. My ebony armor contrasted with my skin, which made me seem all the more pale.

Without warning, the Daedric longsword disappeared in a thousand little specks of light. I didn't waste any time as I drew my Ragnarok Fire Blade and resumed my earlier attack, this time successfully dodging the stream of flame. I left two more gashes in the dragon, one which froze the wound and one which burned it.

There was another roar of pain, but I didn't have the time to give the dragon time to recover. I flew up and buried my blades in the base of its skull, severing the spinal cord. Instantly, the dragon vanished into specks of light in the same manner as my sword had. _Three __minutes._ My mind prodded, sounding an alarm in my head as I looked around me. I shot back for the Emperor's balcony. If I made it, it would barely be in time.

The scenery passed me by and when I hit the balcony, I skidded at least ten feet, bouncing like a rock skipping across a pond. I crashed into the doors leading out into the hall from the emperor's private quarters, breaking them open with the combined force of my weight and still rapid velocity. I crashed into a couple of the Blades as well and all three of us groaned as I finally came to a stop. "I _really_ hate flying now." I muttered, managing to roll off of the Blades and taking deep, pained breaths.

I closed my eyes for only a moment, but upon opening them, I saw the tip of a sword. "So… you mind telling me how _you_ knew the name John Layton yet?" The girl asked. She sounded happy as she kicked my swords from my hands and farther than I could currently reach at this moment. "After all, you _did_ let the emperor escape before I could get the answer from him." _Must __have __gone __down __a __secret __passage._ Even thinking was painful. I was almost certain that I had broken a rib or two because of the pain I experienced when I tried to stand or even breath. My task was only made harder by having the girl's foot planted on my back.

_Nine __years __of __trying __to __survive __and __I__'__m __put __down __for __the __count __by __another __flying __accident. __I __guess __the __saying __is __right;__ "__If __men __were __meant __to __fly, __we__'__d __grow __wings.__"_ I thought as I closed my eyes and lost consciousness after another groan of pain and a wheezing cough/laugh.

– – – – – –

I awoke in a bed, my armor and weapons set neatly on the floor beside me. I was stripped to the waist as I had been when I woke up in Frostcrag; though I knew that I wasn't in Frostcrag. My abdomen and ribcage were wrapped in cloth bandages which were soaked with something. _Probably __something __to __kill __pain __as __I __heal._ I thought. My head was remarkably clear considering I'd just woken up.

There was a table beside me on which rested a piece of parchment.

_John Layton,_

_I rescued you from the Varlaismer when you fell unconscious. I do not have much skill in the healing magic, but I do possess a fair knowledge of herbs, so take it easy as your internal injuries heal. I also took the liberty of gathering your fallen equipment and getting you another cloak with the facemask sewn into it as your previous one did. Since I brought you here, you have not stirred for eight days, though you did mutter in your sleep. Your world sounds like an interesting place in which one can reside. To think that a world without magic actually exists. As for those two prophecies… I wish to know how you came by them, for they are disturbing but appealing at the same time._

_Anyway, good job Karanmer. I wish to see your skills continue to improve as you finish your journey._

_Your Ally,  
><em>_Admia  
><em>_Graviamer born of the Steed_

My hand was shaking as I reread the note. All three legendary Elven races had been gathered together in Nirn and I had met the other two. One was stalking me, the other wanted me dead. And it just so happened that the one from my world was the one who wanted me killed in the most gruesome manner she could think of. That and she knew who I was…


	9. Homecoming

**A/N: **So With all the flashbacks, my muscles cramped up because for some reason the italic portions of this fic omitted any spaces. So I get the opportunity to go through and separate each and every word of the italicized parts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction.

**Chapter 8 – Homecoming**

Sundas, 15th Frostfall, 3E425

* * *

><p>Vvardenfell was just as I left it as I climbed onto the rocks near Marandus and Khartag Point. It wasn't as hard to make my way back to this land as it had been to make my way into Cyrodiil. Compared to <em>that<em> journey, I walk down the block only had to cross a stream. I was much less encumbered now, having left my ebony armor back in the house I had woken up in after being rescued my Admia. I had stayed long enough to see if my rescuer would return to check on my status and I hadn't been disappointed.

– – – – – –

_I __sat __up __as __a __fair __skinned __Elf __opened __the __door __and __stepped __inside. __She __was __holding __a __flask __and __a __clean __set __of __bandages. __My __left __hand __went __unconsciously __to __my __ribs __and __I __winced __as __I __touched __the __broken __ones.__ "__I __take __it __that __you __are __Admia.__" __I __asked, __my __right __hand __clutching __the __note __written __by __the __Graviamer. __She __turned __to __look __at __me __and __I __watched __as __her __skin __shifted __from __fair __and __pale __to __dark __and __weathered. _'An Obscure Elf has never actually been seen long enough for their description to be recorded, so what they look like is completely mysterious. The same is true of their abilities.' _Myrrdin __had __said. __I __could __imagine __why __now, __the __Elf__'__s __appearance __kept __changing __right __in __front __of __me, __even __her __hair __(both __color __and __length) __and __eye __color._

"_Yes, I am she, and you are John Layton, who also goes by the name of Aodh Aillil." She responded. As she spoke I saw her hair shorten to almost a crew cut and turned pure silver while her skin became pale, though not as much as mine._

"_Y-yes. H-how are you do-"_

"_As __a __Graviamer, __I __can __change __my __appearance __at __will __or, __if __I __wish, __every __few __seconds.__" __She __answered, __cutting __off __my __question. __Admia __walked __closer __and __set __the __items __in __her __hands __beside __me, __taking __a __seat __in __the __chair __at __the __table __after __she __did __so.__ "__I __have __been __following __both __you __and __the __Varliasmer __off __and __on __for __some __time, __so __there __is __little __I __do __not __know __about __you.__"_

_Her __face __shifted __back __to __the __one __she__'__d __been __wearing __when __she __had __first __entered __the __room, __only __this __time __it __stayed __that __way.__ "__As __you__'__ve __no __doubt __noticed, __all __three __of __us __are __able __of __using __magic __that __most __people __are __incapable __of. __My __strength, __as __you __were __told, __is __in __stealth, __which __means __that __I __can __be __like __this __one __minute__…" __She __changed __again __this __time __using __my __face, __though __it __still __looked __like __her. _So it's kind of like Jason Bourne; it's her, but it's not her. _I __thought __as __her __face __returned __to __its __previous __one.__ "__To __another, __all __in __the __moment __you __look __away. __But __that __is __all __I __will __divulge __of __myself.__"_

_I __didn__'__t __press __the __matter __since __it __was __strange __enough __having __met __both __of __my __counterparts __in __Cyrodiil __and __finding __out __that __Admia __had __been __following __me __for __a __fair __bit __of __the __nine __years __I__'__ve __lived __in __Nirn._

– – – – – –

I shook off the memory. It was odd for me to be having flashbacks in which I was almost reliving the memory… but not completely new. I had used that trait a lot when I needed to channel anger and frustration.

Looking at my hands, I realized that I hadn't bothered to procure a new pair of gloves, something I would have to remedy as soon as I found my way to a town. I now wore cloth bracers to carry my silver throwing daggers, which were much more comfortable than the heavy ebony ones I had before.

I also remembered that I needed to find a way to remedy my sleep talking, since it could potentially get me into trouble.

– – – – – –

_Admia __was __just __entering __the __room __again __as __I __finished __stretching. __My __ribs __still __hurt, __but __it __wasn__'__t __quite __as __painful __now __that __they __had __mostly __healed __and __I __drank __regular __teas __meant __to __kill __pain. __I __had __actually __begun __to __grow __attached __to __her, __though __not __in __a __romantic __kind __of __way. __She __was __more __like __a __kind __older __sister, __which __suited __me __just __fine __because __I __could __barely __stand __my __younger __one __back __home._

"_You __seem __much __better; __you __will __most __likely __be __ready __to __travel __back __to __Vvardenfell __in __a __few __days. __That __is __good, __since __time __is __passing __much __faster __than __one __would __hope. __When __you __go __to __leave,__I __will __guide __you __so __that __you __may __get __your __bearings __before __heading __off __on __your __own.__" __Admia __told __me __as __she __studied __my __torso. __It __still __made __me __slightly __uncomfortable, __though __I __knew __there __was __no __reason __to __be. __When __I __was __allowed __to __sit __on __the __bed __again __after __Admia __was __satisfied __with __her __inspection __of __the __extent __of __my __injuries, __I __rubbed __my __temples.__ "__You__'__re __worried __about __your __friend, __aren__'__t __you?__" __Admia __asked, __taking __a __seat __in __her __usual __chair. __I __looked __at __her __and __noticed __that __her __face __had __changed __to __that __of __a __pure-blooded __Bosmer, __which __she __technically __was._

"_I __still __can__'__t __believe __that __she__'__s __here. __Out __of __all __the __people __from __my __world, __Kim __had __to __be __the __one __who __was __chosen __to __be __the __Varlaismer. __On __top __of __that, __she __wants __me __dead. __I __didn__'__t __even __know __that __it __was __her, __else __I __wouldn__'__t __have __acted __like __that.__" __I __was __seriously __beating __myself __up __over __my __past __two __encounters __with __Kim. __Driving __any __other __person __crazy __was __fine, __but __pushing __Kim __over __the __edge __was __strictly __off __limits._

"_Live __with __it __and __next __time __you __meet __her, __explain __that __you __didn__'__t __know __and __ask __for __forgiveness.__" __Admia __advised. __I __nearly __laughed __at __her __words. __It __would __be __nowhere __near __that __easy. __Kim __could __hold __grudges __and __now __that __I __had __a __fair __idea __of __what __she __was __capable __of, __I __doubted __that __I __would __barely __be __able __to __apologize, __if __at __all._

– – – – – –

I shook my head again. _What__'__s __with __me? __Why __do __I __keep __thinking __of __the __past?_ Despite asking myself these questions, I already knew the answer. When I was traveling I hadn't taken the time to just sit and think, like I was doing now. It seemed that everything I could think of was reminding me was my stay with Admia.

I felt my cheeks heat up as another memory surfaced. _It __was __only __a __good __luck __kiss __on __the __forehead, __J.R.! __There__'__s __no __need __to __think __there __was __anything __else __there. __After __all, __she __basically __treated __you __like __a __brother __and __you __treated __her __as __a __sister._ No matter what I told myself, it was still embarrassing to think about. I was even that way when it came to hugs. I could still remember how my body reacted as if I had been struck by lightning.

I shook my head again as I stood up, not even realizing that I had sat down on top of the rock which would one day become Boethiah's new statue. With the full realization about where I was, I remembered how close I was to Ilunibi, the place I would most likely contract Corprus from.

_I __should __probably __just __get __this __part __over __with._ I thought as I jumped off the rock (ironic since Khartag Point was named after an Orc who commited suicide by jumping off this same rock) and began heading south-southeast towards the Sixth House base. It was practically within spitting distance…

– – – – – –

Corprus Stalkers and their Lame evolutions fell to my Demon Katana as I raced through Ilunibi. Compared to the various enemies I had fought over the past few years, I was on vacation in here. I just hoped that all that would change as soon as I faced Dagoth Gares. It most likely would, but one could never be completely sure.

– – – – – –

Dagoth Gares was pinned against the far wall, my arrow firmly stuck into his head. It had been as easy a kill as all of the other enemies. Nevertheless I fell to my knees panting as I watched my right hand. I already had a growth on it and it was slowly getting bigger. That and it was painful. Quickly, I put my bow back across my back using my left hand and drew one of my tantos.

Gritting my teeth, I brought the blade flat against my hand and cut right through the thing growing there. Blood poured but I shut out the pain as I rushed out of the cavern and back out into the open air. I needed to get to Tel Fyr and get cured.

– – – – – –

"_So you're meant to fulfill the Nerevarine prophecy?" Admia asked when we stopped to rest for the night. I nodded, not really wanting to think about the trials that awaited me. "You'll do just fine. I'm sure of it."_

"_Yes, __but __this __is __the __first __time __I__'__ve __actually __experienced __the __prophecy __itself, __instead __of __just __playing __it __as __a __game.__" __I __said, __looking __up __from __my __journal. __I __had __really __been __shirking __my __writing __for __a __while __and __I __knew __that __as __soon __as __I __got __an __actual __chance, __I__'__d __have __to __force __myself __to __begin __again, __so __that __I __could __stay __sane.__ "__I __may __know __what __to __do __and __who __to __see, __but __that __doesn__'__t __completely __account __for __what __I__'__ll __experience. __Corprus __certainly __won__'__t __be __a __trip.__" __I __saw __Admia __shiver __at __the __mention __of __the __dreaded __disease.__ "__The __Moon-and-Star __ring __in __the __Cavern __of __the __Incarnate __is __nerve-racking __as __well, __since __I __will __easily __die __if __I__'__m __not __really __meant __to __be __the __Nerevarine.__"_

"_As __a __Karanmer, __John __Layton, __you __shall __pass __the __test.__" __Admia __assured __me, __patting __my __shoulder.__ "__Azura __would __not __have __brought __you __here __if __you __were __not __meant __to __fulfill __the __prophecies; __just __as __she __would __not __have __brought __the __Varlaismer, __Kimberlyn __Harris, __into __Nirn __if __she __did __not __have __her __purpose.__"_

– – – – – –

I stood outside Divayth Fyr's wizard tower after traveling for over a month. As I walked inside I ignored Fyr's daughters, who greeted me calmly. "Fyr, I need that cure!" I yelled as I walked towards his study, casting "Eagle" and "Negation" to get up to the wizard's level. _Curse __the __mages__' __dislike __of __stairs __here._ I thought as I stood, facing Fyr.

"Ahh, another patient. Welcome, welcome. So you seek a cure to your condition?" I nodded at the wizard's question. "I can't imagine why, Corprus is such a wonderful ailment. Did you know that-"

"That it makes me immune to all illness and aging?" I interrupted. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. And I know that your cure will only stop and reverse the negative side effects, but leave the beneficial ones alone." I was nervous. Mainly, it was because I was starting to run out of skin to cut off.

"Interesting… and you know this… how?"

"No questions, I shall prove it to you here and now. And if you still want your enchanted boots from your sick dwarf downstairs, I'll fetch them after I'm better. No sooner and no exceptions." I watched Fyr think about it for a moment. "If it makes you think any faster, the only reason I'm infected at all is because I'm trying to fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies."

The man's eyes lit up instantly and I picked a potion up from his shelf. "In that case, I shall take you up on that. But I insist that you take it here, in front of me so that I may study its effects." I didn't hesitate for even an instant as I grabbed the flask, popped the stopper, and drank it as fast as I possibly could manage before I dropped it and fell to my knees, pain coursing through me.

Before my eyes, my wounds from where I had cut the Corprusmeat off were healing rapidly, leaving no scars. In fact, all of the growths that I hadn't yet cut off also vanished. My mind cleared as well and I found myself able to think far more clearly. The pain flooding me soon vanished and I was left on my hands and knees in front of the wizard who'd provided my cure.

"Intriguing… you have been cured, but I can tell that you have not truly been cured. All abnormalities are gone and you seen to be in perfect health. Congratulations, you may leave." _Be __sure __to __pick __up __one __of __our __complementary __brochures __on __your __way __out._ My mind added, causing me to smile as I nodded in thanks.

Just as I turned to jump down to the ground level, I stopped and gave one look at the small chest which I knew held an amulet that would take me to a place containing a weapon of great power. Turning back to face Fyr, who was reading a book, I looked at him quizzically. "I'm allowed to plunder whatever I can manage from here, correct?" Fyr looked up at me and shrugged.

"Just don't harm my patients. Other than that rule, you're free to take anything that you can get from my challenge." I smirked as I walked closer to the small chest.

"You know what, Fyr? You're a great guy, but I'm sorry that I'll pass on the whole keys part of this and just go straight for the prize." I said apologetically. A brief flash of purple light came from my left hand as I open the chest and withdrew the amulet inside. Just as Divayth Fyr began to cast a spell, I disappeared from his study and appeared in the place I knew as Magas Volar, where I would find the Daedric Crescent Blade.

In front of me was the Demora named Dregas Volar and he was rushing at me with the deadly and outlawed weapon. I dove to the side and drew my Demon Katana, only to see the Demora's next attack cut clean through it as if I were wielding butter instead of an enchanted sword. It was an attack that I avoided by bending backwards, but I almost groaned as I threw my broken blade to the side and drew my Fiend Tanto with my left hand.

Just as Dregas slashed at me again, I called upon the tanto's enchantment and barely managed to block the Crescent in time as a Bound Dagger appeared in my right hand. I didn't have much time to win before I would have to resort to spells, which I doubted would be a battle I could win.

I blocked with the dagger again as I sheathed the Fiend Tanto again so I wouldn't destroy it as had happened to the other "Daedric" weapon. Before the next attack came, I kicked the knee of the Demora as hard as I could and was thankful when a sickening crack sounded. Dregas fell and I grabbed the Crescent by the handle to stop him from attacking before I stabbed my little dagger into the eye of my foe and twisted, killing the Demora only a moment before the dagger vanished into an uncountable number of golden lights before winking out of existence.

I let out a sigh of relief, thanking the powers that be that I was a Karanmer. I picked up the blade I had come for and grabbed the amulet around Dregas' neck.

– – – – – –

"_How fast d'you reckon I can react to stimulus?" I asked Admia, trying to get as much talking in before the day ended. After all, this would be our last day of me knowingly traveling with her for who knows how long. Admia was like the sister I had always wanted and could admire. That and she treated people with respect unless they deserved otherwise._

"_I can't really guess since sometimes it seems as if you react while your opponent is still acting; especially when that band of barbarians tried to ambush us two days ago." She answered._

"_I __thought __so. __It__'__s __all __so __hard __to __understand __sometimes.__" __I __said, __laughing __slightly.__ "__Hey, __Admia, __may __I __ask __how __old __you __are?__" __I __asked, __trying __to __change __the __subject._

_We __walked __in __silence __for __a __few __seconds __while __I __waited __for __a __reply __I __wasn__'__t __sure __I __would __get.__ "__I __am __fifty __years __old __as __of __today.__" __I __blinked. __It __was __Admia__'__s __birthday? __Why __hadn__'__t __she __said __anything?__ "__I __don__'__t __tend __to __put __as __much __emphasis __on __age __as __most __do __and __besides, __for __an __Elf, __I __am __still __quite __young. __You __are __still __a __child __in __the __eyes __of __most __and __yet __you__'__ve __done __things __that __I __am __sure __a __Karanmer __should __struggle __with __at __your __age. __That __dragon, __for __instance.__" __I __was __quiet __for __a __couple __of __minutes __as __I __thought __about __what __she __said._

– – – – – –

"_Here, __I __thought __you __should __have __this __since __it__'__s __your __birthday.__" __I __said __a __few __hours __after __we __stopped __for __the __night __and __Admia __made __preparations __to __leave. __I __held __out __a __small __wooden __amulet __into __which __I __had __carefully __and __painstakingly __etched __three __of __the __only __Japanese __kanji __I __knew: __Shadow, __Katana, __and __Family. __At __the __top __of __the __carving __was __an __inset __black __gem __I __had __pried __out __of __one __of __the __amulets __I __had __used __my __five-fingered __discount __on __over __the __past __few __years. __I __then __had __enchanted __it __with __a __powerful, __and __constant, __Spell __Absorption __effect __(not __an __easy __task). __Due __to __the __enchantment, __the __black __gem __seemed __to __have __a __white __glow __from __within._

_Admia __was __unsure __for __a __moment __but __then __finally __reached __out __and __accepted __my __gift.__ "__Thank __you.__" __She __said __as __she __placed __it __around __her __neck. __Without __warning __she __kissed __me __lightly __on __the __forehead, __causing __my __entire __body __to __stiffen __as __if __struck __by __a __rather __large __bolt __of __lightning, __before __she __picked __up __her __small __pack __and __disappeared. __The __last __thing __I __heard __before __I __knew __she __was __gone __was __a __whispered __farewell._


	10. Nerevar Reborn

**A/N:** So Kim came up with Killian... She is as obsessed with _Diablo 2_ as she is with _Oblivion_. When Killian says "shadow", she means something like the Shadow Master skill of the assassin... but with a twist. We later came up with a different explanation for Killian's existence... That she was the literal daughter of Sithis, made in the image of Kim and possessing her memories.

**Chapter 9 – Nerevar Reborn**

Turdas, 12th Rain's Hand, 3E426

* * *

><p>— <em>Turdas, 12th Rain's Hand, 3E426 —<em>

_It's taken almost ten years, but I'm finally qualified to take up the Moon-and-Star ring, which means I've finally found the place. Unfortunately, I am too tired tonight to continue on or else I would be there by dawn. Instead I shall make it by dusk and wait as long as I need to. I haven't seen Admia around, but I'm sure that she's stopped by a couple of times, since I've woken up every so often the past few months to something, only to find that there was nothing to see or hear._

_I've heard no word of Kim either. I really hope she's alright, I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened… Great, I'm back at that point in my life again. Snap out of it J.R.; you need a clear head from here on in. The Temple is going to be after me as soon as I put on that ring. I can't afford any more screw-ups._

_I've been traveling with my hood and facemask up a lot more recently, though I don't exactly know why since I've barely even been through a town upon my arrival back to Vvardenfell._

_Nevertheless, it's late. I need sleep…_

– – – – – –

_**Prophecies will be made and so they shall be broken. The Three shall meet again and together they shall avert doom for the worlds in which they must learn to survive. The Sword's life shall be cast as a die in the Game of Fate. He only may live if he can truly learn to embrace all that he is.**_

_**The Shadow too will perish unless she can find the ability to trust in all of her allies, instead of just the one she calls 'brother.'**_

_**If all this comes to past, then only the Star shall be left to right the wrongs of the world and to live with the full knowledge of having lived in two worlds.**_

– – – – – –

I woke up in another cold sweat, my Daedric Crescent clutched in my hand. _Another __dream, __another __prophecy. __When __will __this __nightmare __end?_ I thought as I sat up and splashed some water on my face from one of the skins I carried in my food satchel. "It was only a dream, J.R. No need to worry about it." I tried to assure myself. The problem was that I wasn't being too honest. Despite this dream being like the last one I had, I could actually remember some parts of it in English.

'_Prophecies __will __be __made __and __so __they __shall __be __broken__' __and__ '__The __Sword__'__s __life __shall __be __cast __as __a __die __in __the __Game __of __Fate. __He __only __may __live __if __he __can __truly __learn __to __embrace __all __that __he __is.__' __Great __more __riddles _and _I__'__m __supposed __to __die. __My __day __just __keeps __getting __better __and __better__…_ I thought, wanting to curse who or whatever made these prophecies. If possible I actually wanted to meet them…

Sighing, I stood up and put my Crescent back in the strap I used to carry it. I put the dream out of my mind as I began walking towards the Cavern.

– – – – – –

The sun was just beginning to set when I pushed open the door leading into the Cavern of the Incarnate, trying to ignore the voice of Azura which came out of nowhere the moment I pulled open the door. Once inside, I pulled off my hood and my mask as I walked forward towards the outstretched hands of the statue which I knew I would find the ring sitting in.

Picking it up, I studied it for a moment before taking a deep breath. Pulling off my right glove, I slipped the ring onto my ring finger and waited for the worst… though it never came. '_Azura __would __not __have __brought __you __here __if __you __were __not __meant __to __fulfill __the __prophecies__…'_ Admia had said and now I could not doubt her.

"Nerevar Reborn, Incarnate: Your first three trials are finished. Now, two new trials lie before you. Seek the Ashlander Ashkhans, and the Great House Councils. Four tribes must name you Nerevarine. Three houses must name you Hortator. My servant Nibani Maesa shall be your guide. And when you are Hortator and Nerevarine, when you've stood before the False God, and freed the heart from its prison, heal my people and restore Morrowind. Do this for me and with my blessing." I heard Azura say, though she didn't appear like I had expected her to.

"You're mistaken if you think I'm going to play along that easily…" I growled as I turned around, pulled my glove back on and exited the Cavern.

– – – – – –

"Excuse me," A red-robed figure said as he and a companion stepped out from behind a rather large rock. "You are Aodh Aillil, the one who claims to be the Nerevarine?"

I recognized their clothing instantly. "And what does the Mythic Dawn want with me?" I asked. An alarm inside of my head was going off rather loudly and I knew what the outcome of this encounter would be, even if the Mythic Dawn agents didn't. "Wait… no… let me guess… you- you wish to recruit me, is that it?"

My knowledge and guess actually caught them off guard and I had to smirk. "Well, so sorry to disappoint, chaps. But this Karanmer is not for sale." I said in a British accent before either of them could actually respond.

"Then, if you aren't with us. You must die." The second one told me, recovering. Just as they began a spell I had them by the throats pinned against the cliff wall.

"Okay, maybe you didn't hear me correctly. I said 'this _Karanmer,_' that means Armor Elf. If you haven't heard of them, then look at history, such as my past life." I said. I regretted saying anything as my head flooded with images and sounds of memories that weren't my own. But I knew whose they were: Nerevar. As my mind was occupied, my hands unconsciously tightened their grip, which led to me snapping back to reality as I broke both of the agents' necks. Fire flared up a moment later and engulfed both of the bodies. As they burned, I merely turned and walked away, catching a flash of red from a cloak, which caused me to stop and look around.

My senses told me to duck and I found a leg sweeping though the area where my head used to be as I leapt forward and used my left arm to turn me around. In front of me was a female Elf with blond hair that was split into two wild pigtails. "Frell! I missed." The Elf said in an accent I instantly recognized as one of Kim's.

"K-Kim?" I stammered in surprise. She appeared very different from the last time I had seen her. I dodged the next kick to my solar plexus, my mind trying to think of what was happening. "Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you until a few weeks after our last encounter."

"I'm not her, Aodh. I'm Killian – Kim's shadow," she responded with an evil grin. "And I'm here to knock some lumps into that thick head of yours." I blinked. This definitely wasn't my friend; sure, she could sometimes talk like that but I couldn't recall her speaking to me like that unless she was laughing at one of my idiotic moments. My focus faltered for a second, but I felt the kick to my chest, which was only more painful due to my ribs which threatened to break again.

I stumbled backward and blinked again in disbelief before I regained my footing. I didn't fully understand what was going on. _Kim__'__s __shadow, __what __does __that __mean?_ The thought raced through my mind and I was as frightened as I had been when I saw Kim summon the dragon. "Shadow? As in-"

"Yes, her actual shadow. You can be really dense at times." I blinked again, though this time I deflected the punch easily. Killian seemed like a more… liberal version of Kim. Especially in her words. Leaping back once again, I hit my chest and disappeared in a flash of light, intent on escaping before Killian decided to use more than hand-to-hand combat. Even if Killian wasn't the real Kim, now that I knew she was here, I couldn't kill her. Hell, I'd be lucky to speak to her, I was still surprised.

– – – – – –

"Admia," I called from the room I had rented in Suran's House of Earthly Delights. It was the first inn, I had thought of and I was already regretting it once I remembered the exotic dancers at the end of the common room. _Still, __here __I __am._

"You choose strange places to meet people. I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend along." Admia told me from behind. I turned as she appeared only to be attacked from behind by a very familiar foot as the door slammed open.

"You've got to be frelling kidding me." I muttered before I realized what I had just said. _Now __I__'__m __picking __up __certain __habits __again. __But __it __is __better __than __actually __swearing._ I thought as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're getting rather slow, Aodh. You sure you aren't getting old?" Killian taunted. My gaze hardened and I sent one of my silver throwing knives right next to her head before she could even react. I didn't have to look to know that it was buried in the wall up to the hilt.

"Why, of all people, did you have to bring her?" I asked Admia who seemed to be enjoying the little scene. "I'm here for nearly ten years and my friend tries to drive me crazy by sending _her_." I groaned. Killian seemed to hear me as I heard her breath catch.

"Ten years? But we've only been here for five years and we saw you only the day before we arrived. How could five years have passed in the span of that time?" Killian asked, her voice going from crazy to something I wasn't very used to hearing.

"Narnia," came my response. I left it at that, not caring if anybody understood what I meant. I wanted to beat my head against a wall, but I resisted that powerful urge and instead turned my attention back to Admia, who was testing various appearances. "Think you can visit Kim for me? First off tell her to take her shadow back. Second, give her this letter."

– – – – – –

_Kim,_

_I apologize for my actions when I was in Cyrodiil. I don't know if you've figured it out quite yet, but I'm here too and have been since the 28th of Second Seed, 3E416. I'm going to try and send this via Pony Express, AKA the Graviamer named Admia. She is like us, an Elf who, by logic, shouldn't exist. I would leave you with more information, but I'll leave for Admia to tell you. She's the one that saved me back at the palace._

_So much has happened since I arrived. I've officially become the Nerevarine before I was attacked by the Mythic Dawn (the baka actually tried to recruit me!). Also, once you get a chance, ask Baurus how his stomach is doing and tell I said thanks for the sword. My Daedric is coming along great; all these prophetic dreams (I've had two to date) have helped me nearly become fluent. Frankly I'm getting to the point that I want to kill Azura._

_Thanks for the gift by the way. Killian's already getting on my nerves and I've only met her once. By the way, it is 25th of Rain's Hand when I am writing this._

_Your Friend and Fellow prisoner,_

_John R. (J.R.) Layton II_

_P.S. You can take Killian back now._

_P.P.S. Have you seen my two amulets? One disintegrates all armor and weapons with a touch while the other allows for flight. You'll know them since the gems in them glow red and purple. I think I lost them after our last encounter._

_I __set __down __my __quill __and __looked __over __my __letter. __I __had __to __say __that __it __looked __rather __good, __considering __it __was __only __a __first __draft. __Satisfied, __I __put __it __in __the __envelope __I __had __made __and __sealed __it __with __wax, __taking __the __time __to __etch __a __wolf __into __it __once __it __cooled. __On __the __outside __I __wrote__ "__To __Kim__" __and __walked __over __to __the __bed __and __sat __down._

_Now all that was left to do was call Admia or wait for her next check-up._

– – – – – –

"Sure, I'll be your letter courier, but I'll leave you to deal with Killian." I could tell Admia was adamant about it even though she didn't sound stern at all. In fact, she sounded a lot like Kim in some ways. "By the way, may I ask if you and your friend are-"

"No, no you may not." I told her flatly. "Neither she nor I respond kindly to people asking if we're dating or anything, because I can tell you right now that we aren't. That will be your only warning." Killian had a similar expression on her face, which was funny since she was so different from her creator. _So __there __is __more __of __a __connection __than __just __the __voice __and __face._ "Now, please make sure Kim gets that letter. Ja ne." My magicka flared again as I called it forth. The standard white light appeared and, as always, I disappeared.


	11. I'm Going to End This

**A/N:** So this chapter has a bit of humor in it... I hate Dagoth Ur's monologue, after all. Also it should probably be mentioned that Kim comes to Vvardenfell/Morrowind at around this time because of a prediction. When she visits Vivec his words to her are "You have two days to keep our mutual friend from doing something stupid." She and Admia pretty much follow me all the way through Red Mountain without my knowledge...

We thought it'd be funny... I don't know about the last two letters of that, but it WAS fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 10 – I'm Going to End This**

Turdas, 17th Second Seed, 3E426

* * *

><p>"So what's at the top of the stairs you've been staring at for the past hour or so?" Killian asked from behind me. It didn't make me flinch in the slightest, despite the fact that a moment ago she hadn't been there. I was beginning to gain control over things like that. Instead, I felt the makings of a migraine coming on.<p>

"I'm twenty-eight today, did you know that?" I said, changing the subject and deflecting her question. "Morrowind wasn't supposed to start until next year… in August, I think."

"You didn't answer my question, dimwit." I raised my eyebrow, even though I wasn't facing her. _Dimwit? __I __blatantly __avoid __answering __her __question __and __the __best __she __can __come __up __with __is__ '__dimwit__'__?_ As if on cue, I moved a few inches to my right, dodging the punch that was aimed at my head.

"No, I didn't. If you'll keep insisting, then I'll tell you that I'm going to go see my old pal, Vivec. Basically, I'm skipping the Hortator and Ashlander portion because it's too much of a chore." My answer was blunt and to the point. '_Prophecies __will __be __made __and __so __they __shall __be __broken.__' __You __know__… __Azura __just __has __way __too __much __time __on __her __hands__…_ I thought as I looked down at the walkway beneath me. I couldn't be seen by any guards, especially now. Within a week of my obtaining the Moon-and-Star, I had found wanted posters in every civilized area I came across. They had my entire description. _Basically __they __have __all __their __bases __covered. __They __want __me __found __and __they __want __me __dead._

I looked down at the walkway again and sighed. _Better __get __this __over __with__…_ I thought as I stood up and jumped down onto the walkway. I instantly regretted it. "Guards! Make way for the Nerevarine!" I heard Killian yell. I was going to _kill_ her! The really annoying part was the fact that her voice _carried_, which meant that every guard in the whole city of Vivec and possibly Ebonheart could hear her.

I opted for a dead sprint to Vivec's palace, only to be stopped and surrounded by at least a dozen Ordinators before I even reached the High Fane. I groaned. "Oh you've got to be frelling kidding me." I could hear Killian laughing maniacally from the roof of the canton I had just jumped from.

All the Ordinators had swords or maces drawn (all ebony… this would hurt) and I just realized by looking at them that I still was wearing no armor. _I__'__m __definitely __going __to __need __to __remedy __that._ I thought as the first guard rushed at me with his sword raised. My foot went up and my shin easily broke through the armor protecting him between the legs and also destroyed any chance the Dunmer had of having children. I also pulled his sword from his weakened hands, only to let it fly straight through the helm of another guard, killing him.

"Let me ask you Killian: how many people has Kim killed so far?" I asked in a loud voice as I grabbed the Daedric Crescent Blade from it strap and spun around in a deadly circle. Out of the eleven living guards (one of whom was still rolling on the ground in unimaginable pain), I hit four of them with the vicious curved weapon. Three went down clutching their stomachs where their intestines were poking through their armor; the other had a lesser cut but stumbled around, pulling off his helm, and moving as if blind. He met his end with my blade slicing clean through his head.

I spun the outlawed weapon from Battlespire in my fingers as I would have done with a staff and took a fighting stance, with the blade held in my right hand and poised behind me ready for another spin attack. Five down (six if I didn't want to kill the eunuch), seven (six) to go. Though I did notice that my path to Vivec's Palace was clear. The choice I found myself dealing with was nearly painful: kill all the Ordinators now and visit Vivec at my leisure, or visit Vivec and deal with them when I walked out again. _Decisions, __decisions__… __I __frelling __hate __moments __like __this. __And __there__'__s __my __mind __again, __still __acting __like __a __sponge._

I spun once more before breaking away from the conflict and running backwards towards the long staircase of the Poet's palace. Just as my feet reached the first step, I held my hands out at my sides, my palms facing the temple guards (I also dropped my Crescent). Light flared from my palms the moment my blade hit the ground. "I _really_ don't have time for you idiots. But my friends on the other hand…"

The light flashed brighter and, when it vanished a moment later, twenty-one different beings (from undead to Daedra to a lone Dwemer centurion) stood between me and the Ordinators, who were stopped dead in their tracks. I could see them shake. And why shouldn't they? After all, I had reduced twelve to five and over half of my "army" was immune to normal weapons. If I had felt cockier, I would have stayed to watch, but as it was, I needed to see Vivec and my companions only had six minutes.

Turning, I ran up the stairs, touched the door with "locksmith," and stepped inside the single room that made up "Vivec's Palace." I closed the door, shutting out the sounds of the miniature war going on at the bottom of the steps. "Safe House." With those words, a brief purple light flashed from my hand and the door clicked, locking from my spell. Satisfied that I wouldn't be disturbed, I turned towards the interested looking man who was hovering in a cross-legged position above a little pedestal.

"Hey, Vivec, you frelling, traitorous, bloody megalomaniac." I said, taking extreme care that each word sunk in. My voice was a loud growl and I was speaking in a British accent. "I'm a bloody criminal because you didn't want your friend to bloody come back and haunt you. But you made two major mistakes: A, I'm really good at staying alive, and B, trying to kill me and failing just pisses me off." Vivec blinked at my words, obviously caught off guard.

"Why do you come here when you have not been named Hortator or Nereverine, my old friend?" Vivec's voice was soft and even, completely calm compared to my own.

"Cut the bloody cra-" I caught myself, both in speech and in actions, since my hands were reaching for my Ragnarok Blades. Sighing, I took a deep breath and my voice became more composed, though I kept the accent. "I'm not going to bloody let you train me in the use of Wraithguard. I'm here to order you to rescind that bleeding kill order on my head for your Ordinators, before I'm forced to slaughter the whole bloody lot of you. I have Nerevar's bleeding memories. I have his bloody ring." I pulled off my right glove, revealing the Moon-and-Star. "That should be good enough for you. So let me get on with the prophecy and my life."

"Your anger is… understandable, Nerevarine." Vivec commented. I ground my teeth. _Understandable? __He __wants __me __dead __and __my __anger __is __merely __understandable? __I __swear, __as __soon __as __this __is __over, __I__'__m __mounting __his __head __on __the __wall __of __one __of __my __various __houses __that __I __will __own __in __the __near __future._ "Very well, I shall grant your wish, though it will take some time for the guards to… adjust to the new way of things. They don't treat past heretics as well as they should, I am afraid."

"Well then, my business here is done." I said curtly. "I'm planning on killing Dagoth Ur on the fourth of Ju… Sun's Height." I corrected myself quickly. "I just wanted you to know that prophecies aren't everything. Sayonara, Vivec-san. Go to hell."

With that I turned, opened the door with my spell and walked out of the palace. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that my Crescent blade was missing. _Killian__…_ I thought. I knew she had taken it and left, probably to go annoy someone else, or maybe even visit Kim. I didn't care too much though. The blade was a good weapon, but I preferred my swords, knives, hands, or a bow rather than a blade that was difficult to handle. I didn't have much experience with other weapons, despite the practiced ease that I had used them with in the past.

– – – – – –

I walked into the Tower of Dusk and walked into the main bar area. Wulf wasn't that hard to spot, given that he was standing next to the door away from the other patrons. I leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the doorway and smirked. My hood was up and covering all but the very bottom of my face, though that was because I had my head tilted downward.

"Tiber Septim… I thought you only appear when I have Wraithguard…" I told the aged-looking Imperial. I was still in my British accent. _I __think __the __accent__'__s __here __to __stay __this __time._ He turned to look at me and I could tell he was smiling as well.

"You are ready, even if others do not think it. Uriel Septim VII has heard the prophecy and as have I. You are the one who is meant to break and complete prophecies, as are your friends." The man told me. Anger swelled at the reminder of one of the prophecies that haunted both my waking and dreaming hours.

"Wulf, Talos Stormcrown, Tiber Septim; interesting names, but let's cut to the chase." I said. "You knew I was coming to meet you, and I knew that you would most likely be here. So… wish to give me your blessing before I go end all of this?"

"Yes, take this old man's lucky coin and keep it with you as you go into Red Mountain. All I ask is that you always remember our meeting."

"I doubt I could forget meeting with someone besides Azura for once." I said, lifting my head as "Wulf" faded from my sight. In front of me was a coin floating in midair, which I reached out and took in my hand. Rubbing my fingers over its worn surface, I stood up straight.

It was time to go storm the castle. It would still take a miracle to make it, though.

– – – – – –

I hit the switch to open my way inside the Ghostfence as I shielded my eyes from the ash storm. Pulling up my face mask and lowering my hood to shield my eyes, I began the walk into Vvardenfell's most deadly territory: Red Mountain.

– – – – – –

The Ash Vampire, Dagoth Odros, threw the poison spell at me which vanished into my skin as my body absorbed it. Talos had blessed me with luck and I was taking full advantage of it. He was all that was standing between me and the first tool I would need to kill Dagoth Ur, Keening. I was in Odrosal, which hadn't been very hard to find, especially once I took flight to scan the area.

"I _really_ don't have time for this." I muttered as a fireball appeared in my hand. It proved the distraction I needed as my Ragnarok Fire Blade delivered the killing blow. I headed straight for the tower where I knew the short sword would be and when I saw it, I pulled out the tablecloth I had brought with me to carry the tools so I wouldn't die before I needed them.

– – – – – –

I floated down the inside of the crater to Dagoth Ur's citadel, Sunder and Keening were on my back, wrapped in their tablecloth. I didn't pay attention to the weight as I twisted the crank to open the door and stepped inside the final part of my quest as the Nerevarine.

I didn't even break a sweat when I killed Dagoth Gilvoth before continuing on to the bigger and last fish I needed to fry: Dagoth Ur.

– – – – – –

"Welcome Nerevar," Dagoth Ur said warmly, as if I wasn't here to kill him.

"Stow it, Dag, I hate the Empire just as much as the next guy, but I'm not going to sign on with your little scheme." My voice was firm and it clearly spelled out that I wasn't going to negotiate.

"It has been a while, Nerevar. I merely wish to talk. Though, if I may ask, why do you come unprepared? Where are Kagrenac's tools?" I almost wanted to laugh in Dagoth Ur's face. _I __have __Sunder __and __Keening, __you __twit. __Who __says __I __need __Wraithguard?_ I thought in response.

"I _don__'__t_ wish to talk Dag." I said as I began to remove my right glove. When my hand was bared and my Moon-and-Star ring visible, I added, "I have fulfilled the parts of the prophecy that matter. I don't need the Ashlanders, nor do I need the Great Houses. Their petty desires do not matter to me." My voice was clear and I could almost see the surprise on Ur's face.

"You have arrogance, Nerevar, but what of Kagrenac's tools? You could not have brought them, for I do not see Wraithguard with you. That means it is still in the possession of Vivec, your friend and betrayer."

"I thought I said to stow it. I went through hell to get here and I'm not going to ruin the moment by talking for the next hour or so." My Ragnarok Ice Blade was drawn so fast that Dagoth Ur took a step back. As he prepared a spell, I moved. "Touch of Deprivation." I said, tapping Dagoth Ur on the shoulder with the back of my right hand.

I didn't wait very long, despite the fact that I would have six minutes to kill him now that he was blind, deaf, and couldn't cast any spells. Bringing my sword down, I opened a deep wound diagonally across his back, which froze instantly. "You cannot slay a god, Nerevar." I heard my victim say before I slashed again, taking off his head.

As his body fell, I felt no remorse, despite my having initiated combat and taking away "Dag's" chance at even hitting me. After all, he wasn't exactly dead yet. Nevertheless, I saw the sphere, which blocked the door leading into Akulakhan's Chamber, open and a ring fall to the ground right in front of it. Walking forward, I readjusted the cloth-wrapped Sunder and Keening on my back as I picked up the Heart Ring. Then I stepped through the door.

"You have made a mistake, Nerevar, by coming in here. I said that you cannot slay a god." Dagoth Ur said, appearing in front of me, his spirit re-embodied. "You shall die here, for you cannot escape. No spell of Recall or Intervention works in this chamber-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled, cutting him off midstream. Frustrated, I instantly used a front kick against the barrier the made it impossible for me to even hit him again. _THIS__… __IS__… __SPARTA!_ He still was pushed back and I sprint over to the ledge overlooking the rope bridge which led straight to the Heart of Lorkhan.

When I reached the edge, I dived off and hit my hand against my heart. Purple light flashed and I landed safely on the ground, only to speed forward towards the Heart, my flying skill having thankfully improved dramatically over the past year. Another hit to my heart when I reached my target and I was firmly against the ground.

Bringing around the cloth that carried Sunder and Keening, I swiftly unwrapped them and took a deep breath. _This __has __to __be __quick. __Without __Wraithguard, __I__'__ll __die __quickly __otherwise. __Now __do __it!_ I thought to myself as I grabbed Sunder with my left hand since I was still holding my sword in my right. Tremendous pain instantly flooded my body and I almost dropped the hammer as a reflex. Gritting my teeth, I brought up the hammer and swung down at the barrier around the Heart. As soon as I made contact, I dropped the hammer and reached into my satchel. I quickly drank one of the potions in it, which filled me with strength and energy. The pain caused by Sunder was gone as fast as it had started and I had to force myself to pick up Keening.

"No, you fool! What are you doing?" I heard Dagoth Ur demand as I struck the barrier with Keening once, twice, three, four, and five times. The blade fell from my left hand as soon as the deed was done and I shut out the pain that had nearly killed me again.

Summoning all my strength and willpower, I slashed at the Heart with my Ragnarok Blade, cleaving the thing in two. I heard Dagoth Ur scream in fury as I used the cloth to pick up the two weapons I had destroyed his plans with. I sprinted as best as I could across the bridge and reached the other side as soon as the "god," Akulakhan, collapsed into pieces and fell into the lava behind me along with the bridge. Dagoth Ur was on me within moments, forcing me to drop Sunder and Keening so that I could defend myself.

"You are a fool, Nerevar! Now you shall pay for your impudence." My body absorbed the first spell Dagoth Ur cast at me and I didn't give him the chance for the second one. Just as his hands came up to unleash the spell, my sword came across and cut through them. This time it was a scream of pain as ice covered the wounds. I brought my left hand up a second later.

"Flashbang!" I yelled before also quietly casting my "Ghost" spell. When the light from my first spell faded, I was sneaking behind Dagoth Ur for the same attack I had used to "kill" him the first time. It worked again and I came into view as Dagoth Ur fell down and looked up at me.

"No, I am a god. I cannot be killed like this." He cried. Any emotion I had turned towards pity and sorrow for the man at my feet.

"You never were a god, Dag. Just like the Tribunal were never gods." I said softly before I rammed my sword between his eyes, killing him instantly. I had hesitated before doing killing him and I had even felt the urge to reach down and help Dagoth Ur to his feet as I would a friend.

I withdrew the enchanted Akaviri Katana and returned it to its sheath. My task was done. Dagoth Ur was dead and the Heart of Lorkhan was destroyed. Picking up Sunder and Keening, I walked up to the exit the long way and turned the crank to open the door back into the room I had met my now dead foe. As I picked up the glove I had dropped after removing it I noticed a woman in blue standing in front of the door I would take to leave the citadel. "Thank you for stopping by Azura." I said in my somewhat depressed state, standing up straight and putting my glove back on.

Azura smiled (she actually smiled!) at me. "You no longer bear the full burden of your prophecy, Karanmer. You have achieved your destiny. You are free." I knew that I wasn't completely free, but it was a liberating thought and I couldn't help but smile slightly. "The doomed Dwemer's folly, Lord Dagoth's temptation, the tribunal's seduction, the god's heart freed, the prophecy is fulfilled. All fates sealed and sins redeemed. If you have pity, mourn the loss, but let the weeping cease." I still found it sobering how at the very end I had hesitated to kill Dagoth Ur and finally did so out of pity. Maybe I did have compassion for those I considered my enemies. "The Blight is gone, and the sun's golden honey gilds the land. Hail savior and Nerevarine. Your people look to you for protection. Monster and villains great and small still threaten the people of Vvardenfell. Enemies and evils abound, yet indomitable will might rid Morrowind of all its ills." I felt a greater burden at her words. Evil still did run rampant and I knew that I had the strength to stop it. "For you, our thanks and blessings; our gift and token given. Come; take this thing from the hand of god."

Azura held out her hand and I gently took the ring from it. Once I had done so, the Daedric prince faded from view and I was alone again. Taking out Wulf's coin, I began flipping and catching it as I started walking.

– – – – – –

Outside the citadel, I looked up at the noonday sky and smiled, my sorrow washed away as I realized that I was now free to do anything. The only thing really left to do was to decide what was to be done with Kagrenac's tools, which were kept away from my hand by means of the same cloth I had previously wrapped them in.

Deep inside, I knew what I should do and I had no second thoughts or regrets as I walked down to the lava pit deeper inside the crater. When I was only a few feet from the pool I took a deep breath and tossed the tools and the cloth into the molten rock where nobody would be able to retrieve them.

With that done, I looked once more to the sky and purple light flashed once again as I took to the air…


	12. Making a Name

**A/N:** So if you made it to this chapter: CONGRATS! You've reached the end of Book 1. The next book deals with _Tribunal_... but in a different way. I go off the rails for that one and focus more on originality than sticking to the main storyline... which _Tribunal_ doesn't allow. Unlike _Prophecies_, you can't just kill the final boss and skip half of the main quest (I actually did manage to destroy the Heart without Wraithguard). The final thing I don't like about the way I wrote this is that healing potions "healed me". When I think about it, they should be more of painkillers than a cure-all for injuries and pains. Also... Kim still hasn't left yet. She's just lurking in the background.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 11 – Making a Name**

Tirdas, 28th Second Seed, 3E427

* * *

><p>I walked into Balmora with my hood and face mask down, A few people moved around me and avoided my path as the gleam of my Daedric armor appeared every so often beneath my cloak. I was wearing a full set, minus the right gauntlet, on which I wore my customary black glove and an ebony bracer. I also lacked a helm, since finding the three Daedric Face helms was actually pretty difficult. Though I had enchanted it all with a Feather spell to make everything far lighter than it really was.<p>

Along with my Ragnarok blades, I carried two Daedric katanas, which I had enchanted with my "Corrosion" and "Touch of Deprivation" spells, and the sword known as Goldbrand. My tantos were also Daedric, though I still carried my small arsenal of silver throwing daggers. I was also carrying two other daggers against my thighs: Mehrunes' Razor and the Fang of Haynekhtnamet. And, of course, I still had Auriel's Bow and my quiver of Daedric arrows on my back.

Beneath my glove, I wore five rings: my Moon-and-Star, the Warlock's Ring, the Vampiric Ring, and two others that I had enchanted as well (one with a soultrap spell and the other would reflect spells thrown at me when I wished). In my satchels, I carried enough food for two weeks (I didn't need to eat much anymore though, so I wasn't too worried about how small the amount actually was); my journal, which was getting extensive, with ink and quills; all of my various notes; about a thousand septims; five full water skins; a few normal amulets, rings, and gems; a small bag of filled grand soul gems; and an odd star-shaped object that was actually Azura's gift from having me put an end to Sheogorath's plans of ruining one of their bets.

Frankly, I was surprised I could move rather gracefully with all of my gear…

– – – – – –

I opened the door to Caius' house and saw him packing a few bags before he turned to face me. "I was wondering if you would ever stop by again." He said roughly as I looked around. My money that I had brought here was still sitting on the table where I had left it.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, spinning the chair around and sitting down, setting my chin in my hands as I rested my elbows on my knees.

"Emperor's recalled me back to the mainland." He replied. "I'm done with Skooma too, so don't even think about asking me if I have my pipe and moon sugar. Stuff put me in bad shape when I heard you had fulfilled the prophecies without me even telling you anything."

"Caius, if you have a chance, can you check up on a friend of mine while you're in Cyrodiil?" It was a simple enough request since I hadn't received a response yet and it was over a year since my letter was sent. The Spymaster grunted an affirmative. "She's a Varlaismer, though I don't remember her name since it's been so long. She might be traveling with a similar looking companion named Killian though. You'll recognize my friend since she's rather short for an Elf."

"She? You want me to check up on your gir-"

"I swear; if you say 'girlfriend,' you will never wish to have one of your own again." I said, cutting him off. _What __is __it __with __people __and __the __constant __ideas __that __Kim __and __I __should __be __or __are __dating?_ I thought

"Well, I shall, nonetheless. I'll tell her Aodh Ailill is asking after her." Caius said as he finished packing. "You can keep the house. Don't have much use for it anymore and I'm promoting you to Operative, so you have charge of the others here in the district, though they can pretty much act for themselves. Goodbye, Nerevarine."

I was then left alone with my thoughts.

– – – – – –

— _Loredas, 21st Evening Star, 3E427 —_

_I'm writing this as possibly my last journal entry for a while. To save on bag space, from here on in, I'm just going to be writing highlights or things that I need to._

_Well, so here's a recap of all that's happened to me since I've arrived in Nirn. I've become the Nerevarine, met Kim and Admia, been a vampire, killed Dagoth Ur and destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan. I'm an Operative of the Blades, the Archmage of the Mages Guild (Trebonius really is an idiot), Master of the Fighters Guild (I hate Hard-Heart), Master Thief of the Thieves Guilds (and even became Robin Hood for a while), and took over as Head of the Camonna Tong. I've become a Knight of the Imperial Dragon for the Imperial Legion (I actually think they hate me even more now…), a Primate of the Imperial Cult (Zenithar, Mara, and Talos… why haven't the others come to visit me?), and Grandmaster of the Morag Tong (they say I'm a natural…). I've done all the Daedric quests and even had a female Khajiit practically fall in love with me (awkward…). The Temple still hates me as usual and so do all the other guards I come across, but only because I have connections all throughout Vvardenfell. I took the time to become an honorary Ashlander and I have deep roots in Vvardenfell's three Great Houses (they all owe me favors for once!). So pretty much my time in Vvardenfell is now coming to an end. I wonder how much the Dark Brotherhood likes me now that I've killed their precious Night Mother…_

_Well that's all for now. So until next time…_

– – – – – –

I put away my journal and looked down at the city of Vivec. The memory of three rooms came to mind and I smirked. Since the Great Houses owed me a mountain of favors, they couldn't complain if I helped myself to the contents of their treasuries…

– – – – – –

"Stop, thief!" The Ordinator yelled behind me as I turned to run up the ramp leading to the next top level of Vivec's Redoran compound. _Some __things __just __never __change__…_ I thought as I carried my loot from the treasury vault on my back. It was tough work carrying as much as I could and I didn't doubt that the locks would be changed to the vault doors, not that I couldn't open them without a key anyways. It was always more fun just to steal the key or pick the lock in front of the guards' noses.

I was actually surprised I hadn't been publicly recognized as the Nerevarine. But then again, I hadn't actually _fulfilled_ the prophecies, since I took a shortcut; but still, Vivec hadn't even removed the wanted posters, despite his assurances that I was no longer an enemy of the temple. And it had been _over __a __year_!

I reached the top of the ramp and took a few more steps before I sighed and dropped my stolen goods. I turned to see the guard not far behind me and I could almost imagine his face as I removed my hood and facemask. The time for running was over.

"You!" The guard drew his sword, which made me step back a bit. "You're that n'wah who was once an enemy of the Tribunal and the Temple."

I smiled as I pulled off my right glove. "And here's why." I responded, holding the Moon-and-Star (and my other rings) well within his view. "So if you're smart, you'll let me go. If not, then this will be in self-defense."

"Not a chance, s'wit!" The temple guard yelled as he slashed at me with his sword, an attack that I easily dodged, though it would have easily bounced off my Daedric armor had I let it connect anyway. As he attacked again, I grabbed the blade itself in my left hand, on which I wore a Daedric gauntlet.

A red light pulsed through the length of the blade and all over the Ordinator's armor as I activated a spell of Destruction. "Corrosion." I said calmly. Before my eyes, all of the armor and weapons carried by the guard fell into dust-sized particles, leaving him in his underwear. "Oh, it's you! How're the kids?" I asked, recognizing the guard as the one I had emasculated with my shin over a year ago.

I saw fear in the guard's eyes as I pivoted and delivered a punishing kick to his abdomen, knocking him over and starting his tumble down the ramp. A moment later I heard a splash and I knew that he had fallen over the side of the canton and into the water below.

Disappointed at how quickly the battle had ended, I pulled on my glove and grabbed my stolen goods. The funny thing was that I didn't need a single bit of it. I had only stolen it because it would be fun.

I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. It was from the overhang above me, though when I looked up, I didn't see anything. "Admia?" I asked, stopping and extending my senses. I couldn't cast a spell without alerting the person if it wasn't Admia and so I was forced to rely on my own senses. Suddenly I felt myself get shoved forward, causing me to lose balance and fall on my face (a rare occurrence nowadays). Then there was a cry of pain from a voice I recognized.

Standing up, I dropped my stolen items and turned to see the Graviamer, an ebony dart stuck in her chest. Another flash of movement and before I knew what I was doing, a body fell to the ground, one of my throwing daggers stuck firmly in his eye. "One moment, Admia, I need to check something." I told her before walking over to the corpse of the assassin. The clothing alone gave it away.

"Dark Brotherhood…" I muttered before hearing a familiar gleeful laugh behind me and the sound of a weapon cutting through flesh and cloth multiple times. "I guess I should thank you Killian. You can keep the Crescent by the way." I said, turning to face her. Quickly, I went back to Admia's side and pulled out the dart, setting it to the side.

"Cure." I said, placing my hand on the wound. Blue light flared and when it vanished, I pulled away my hand, leaving Admia to check my handiwork. "Unlike you, I've had to learn healing magic." I told her. "So what took you two so long to get back?" I asked the question as I picked up the dart and placed it in one of my satchels for later study. "And do either of you have a letter for me?" Killian produced it and my hand snatched it just before she could pull it out of my reach.

Just as I was about to open it and begin reading I looked up to see both Admia and Killian watching me with interest. Neither showed any desire to speak, though Killian was probably just waiting for that perfect moment which would annoy me the most. She had a knack when it came to that.

"Can I have some bloody space and alone time please?" I asked in my annoyed British accent. When neither moved, I disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in what used to be Caius' house, but was now mine. "This is why I hate stalkers." I almost laughed when my own voice sounded in my head. _'__Stalking__'__s __such __a __harsh __word. __I __prefer __the __term__ "__obsessively __shadowing.__"'_

Allowing myself a small chuckle, I turned my attention to the letter.

– – – – – –

_John Ray Layton II (henceforth referenced as JR),_

_Damn right, you'd better be sorry! Do you realize what you could've done to my spine with that little Aikido maneuver! You're lucky the dragon didn't kill you, else I probably would have, you frelling magra-fahrbot son of a hazmot!_

…_and you've been here since 3E416? 3e416! How the frell could you have been here for that long! I've only been here since 423!_

_And you turned your convenient Deus Ex Graviamer into your Pony Express runner? …Dude, not funny. So not funny._

_Actually, I'm not surprised about the Mythic Dawn agents. Surprised that they followed your all the way out to the Cavern of the Incarnate, but not surprised that they showed up and you deep six'd 'em. I actually wrote a letter to you before I figured out that it was you to warn you about 'em, but Azura said she'd take care of it, so either a) she hid it a bit too well, or b) you made a 00 criticl failure on your perception roll._

_You gave Baurus a stomach wound? And took his katana? By the Nine, JR, could you be any more of a frelling khan!_

_Actually, Killian came up with the idea on her own, I just let her go through with it. As for getting on your nerves? Eyhhh… I don't think I can help out there._

_Capable of sniping but still can't see things two inches in front of her face,_

_Kimberlyn Harris_

_P.S. …I'll see what I can do, but I don't think I'll be able to do much to help…_

_P.P.S. So that's what they do! They were all that was left after Admia provided your Deus Ex Graviamer back in the palace - I've been trying to figure out their enchantments for months. Disintegration Amulet sounds like a last-resort things. Flight, though? As in permanent flight? Now that sounds fun… (…and this would be where you'd hear the evil laughter.)_

_P.P.P.S. And you'd damn well better not die against Dagoth Ur, else Divines so help me, I will find your corpse, resurrect you, and then kill you myself! Have a nice day._

– – – – – –

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I reread the letter a few more times to be sure of its contents, though I had long since developed a memory surprisingly similar to photographic memory compared to my old 'out of sight, out of mind' version (I basically just upgraded my whole operating system). Kim was on a rant, but not like I didn't deserve it. _I __did __nearly __kill __her __when __she __fought __back. __Hell, __I __had __to __hold _myself _back __from __dealing __a __potentially __fatal __blow. __That __throw __was __a __complete __accident._ Just as I thought that, I felt a tap on my shoulder, which caused my instincts to come into play again.

Grabbing the offending hand, I tucked the shoulder I would throw the person over and pulled. Killian (who else could it be) was nowhere near expecting that, since Kim had put her whole hand on my shoulder for me to react. Nevertheless, when she landed, I stopped myself from doing anything else and even took a couple of steps back in fear. I wasn't afraid of Killian… I was afraid of myself.

'_The __Sword__'__s __life __shall __be __cast __as __a __die __in __the __Game __of __Fate. __He __only __may __live __if __he __can __truly __learn __to __embrace __all __that __he __is.__'_ Rang the words of one of the prophecies in my head. How could I embrace what I was if I reacted violently to everyone and everything that surprised me? To make matter worse, Killian looked ready to murder me.

"You _frelling __kahn_!" She yelled at me in her Romanian-Gypsy accent, brandishing the Daedric Crescent Blade that had once been mine. "Why the frell did you throw me?" I ducked under the sweeping attack that could have possibly disemboweled me.

I couldn't fight back anymore, not even against Killian. Faces flashed through my mind's eye, the faces of everyone I had killed this far… even the faces of Dagoth Ur and his Ash Vampires. Despite my mental activity, my body kept instinctively dodging, though I had to also force myself not to retaliate. The fight had moved out of the house and into the street of Balmora, which drew the attentions of the townspeople and the guards, but none got close to the whirlwind that was Killian Herne.

I saw an opening to end the fight many times, yet each time, I forced myself not to take it. I couldn't lift a hand to launch a counter attack, though I was using my armor to deflect and block attacks that I couldn't quite dodge without risking a loss of control. "You aren't even trying, _Armor __Elf_. Could it be that you're scared?" Killian taunted as I was forced to deflect a potentially lethal blow off the ebony bracer on my right forearm. I was forcing myself to draw on the power of the Warlock's Ring to increase my 'safe' speed a bit higher than I had been going. In fact, my body looked like a blur, though I knew I could move _so_ much faster.

'_The __Sword__'__s __life __shall __be __cast __as __a __die __in __the __Game __of __Fate. __He __only __may __live __if __he __can __truly __learn __to __embrace __all __that __he __is.__'_ With the prophecy echoing again in my mind, the haze cleared and I no longer felt guilty of the people I had killed and I no longer felt that I had to hold myself back. Just as Killian went to attack again, I grabbed the hilt of the Daedric Crescent in my left hand and threw my right elbow into her temple, pulling the attack so that I wouldn't kill her or cause serious injury. To anyone who was looking, it would have seemed as if my body had only stiffened, as the speed left an afterimage.

The effect was immediate and, as Killian recovered, I disappeared in a flash of light.

– – – – – –

Pieces of rock splintered and broke off of the boulder as I lashed out at it with my right fist. I had been smart enough to remove my glove and my rings, since the skin of my knuckles split open. _Why __do __I __always __end __up __doing __things __like __that?_ I yelled silently at myself before I hit my chest with my left fist as hard as I could manage. I wasn't wearing any armor or equipment. In fact, I was actually stripped to the waist with everything I had removed in a pile next to the deep pool of water I was near.

Simply put, I had gone for a swim before deciding to punish myself and venting the vast part of my anger. I punched the rock again. With the impact, my knuckles threatened to break if they took anymore damage. _Let __them __break, __I__'__ll __just __heal __them __and __start __the __process __back __over._ I told myself before punching the rock again, which resulted in me almost completely shattering my hand this time. Blue light flared and my hand went back to looking as good as new.

I hit myself with my left hand again, this time in the temple, causing my vision to turn white for a couple moments. Then my right hand hit right in the middle of my forehead, which made my whole world go black.

– – – – – –

_**Fire ****shall ****rain, ****yet ****ice ****shall ****form. ****The ****dead ****will ****rise ****and ****the ****living ****will ****die. ****Nothing ****can ****stop ****the ****destruction ****of ****the ****worlds ****known ****as ****Nirn ****and ****Aether, ****except ****the ****combined ****efforts ****of ****the ****Sword, ****the ****Star, ****and ****the ****Shadow. ****The ****Three ****must ****accomplish ****each ****a ****separate ****task.**_

_**The Sword must let his instincts run free, for then he will truly know friend from foe.**_

_**The ****Star ****must ****learn ****control, ****for ****it ****is ****through ****her ****magic ****that ****the ****Sword ****will ****have ****power.**_

_**The Shadow must learn to trust more than herself and her fellow legends.**_

_**Without these task finished, the doom of both worlds is sealed. Both will fall fighting the other.**_

– – – – – –

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." A familiar Romanian-Gypsy voice said as I felt water drip onto my face, right between my eyes. _Chinese __water __torture__… __what __will __she __think __of __next?_ I kept my eyes closed, though it should have been obvious to Killian that I was awake and aware. "Open your eyes or I'll pluck them out." She commanded. _Yep, __she__'__s __noticed __I__'__m __awake __alright._ I thought as my eyelids parted and the world came into view. Killian was right above me and that's when I notice that she was sharpening a stick to the specifications that one would need to drive it under a person's fingernails.

"May I ask why you're going to torture me?" I said when I noticed that my wrists and ankles were bound. I could feel that my skin had already been rubbed raw from me struggling in my sleep. I also knew that I had dreamed another prophecy, which was also shown by the fact that my body was covered in a cold sweat… again.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about what you were just saying in your sleep as well as continue to pay for throwing me back in Balmora." If it were possible, I was sure my face would have gone whiter than it was. I was still talking in my sleep. And to make matter worse, Killian had heard every word. I had no idea of what I said when in my unconscious state, but I was sure that it had peaked the shadow warrior's interest; else she'd only be torturing me for payback.

"I swear I have no idea what I said, you'd only be wasting your time." I told her. '_The __Sword __must __let __his __instincts __run __free, __for __then __he __will __truly __know __friend __from __foe.__'_ I closed my eyes briefly and let out a deep breath. Killian moved closer, obviously unsatisfied with my answer. There was one major difference between my struggles with my bonds and the ones I'd tried when asleep: I was awake now. My eyes snapped open again and I heeded the words of my latest revelation.

My hand twisted and grasped the rope tying my wrists and, without a word, fire made short work of burning the rope to ashes. My hand hit my chest a moment later. "Absolute Defense." The shield which formed around me deflected all of Killian's attempts to get to me and even injured her hand when she tried to breach it. That was the beauty of knowing all of the shielding spells.

When my ankles were free, I touched my chest again. "Negation." The shields disappeared and Killian instantly lunged at me, which I easily dodged as I walked over to my pile of equipment that was surprisingly untouched.

I dodged all of Killian's attacks while I strapped my armor and weapons back on. Just as I put my satchels back over my head and clasped my cloak, I held out my hand, which caused a vicious looking spear to appear in my hand. Then I picked up Auriel's Bow and held them out to Killian, who had stopped attacking me as soon as the spear had appeared. "When you next see her, give these to Kim. The spear is Sheogorath's Spear of Bitter Mercy, and this is Auriel's Bow. I apologize for flipping you back then. Kim's letter yelled at me for that one too."

When Killian took the weapons into her hands, I once again disappeared in a flash of light.

– – – – – –

I was sitting on a branch in a tree outside of Pelagiad, watching the clouds go by. My hand went into my satchel to pull out a piece of meat for me to chew on and my hand touch the ebony dart that Admia had been hit with back in Vivec… the dart that had been meant for me. Pulling it out, I brought it closer to my eyes and studied it. I wanted to kill something as I realized what the carvings on the ebony dart meant.

Tribunal had begun…


End file.
